uma surpresa para Kai!
by Adorigan
Summary: se você achou que Kai, não tinha ninguém? se enganou, ele conhece uma garota que supostamente é sua irmã! é muita confusao na certa!e com lutas incriveis! Não deixem de ler, e aproveita a viagem e deixa reviews tambem! U.U grata desde jah!
1. Chapter 1

Bem minha primeira fics sobre beyblade mais vamos lá...

bem depois de algum tempo desde a ultima temporada,(na tv 3ª)

Tyson,Kai,Ray e Max deram um descanso para beyblade, foram cuidar um pouco mais de suas vidas.

Tyson ficou no Japão, porém ele não queria deixar de treinar beyblade, Tyson quer sempre mais.

Ray foi para sua terra natal, foi passar um tempo para descansar, e passar mais tempo com amigos e familiares.

Max foi para os estados unidos, passar umas férias com sua mãe.

E Kai, foi para sua terra natal à Rússia é aí que minha fics começa.

Kai morava na Rússia,morava sozinho em uma enorme mansão,morava só ele e alguns empregados,certo dia ele recebe uma noticia.

Mordomo001- telefone senhor!

Kai- quem é?????

Mordomo 001- não se identificou, mas quer muito falar com o senhor!!!!

Kai- tudo bem, pode se retirar!!!

Mordomo001- sim senhor!!!!

?????- Kai é você?????

Kai ouve a voz de uma menina.

Kai- quem quer saber???

????- você não me conhece, mas eu sou bem familiar.

Kai- diga logo quem você é, estou perdendo a paciência!!!!

?????- mais é ruim falar por telefone, quero que falar pessoalmente com você!!!!

Kai- não!!! Estou ocupado hoje!!!!

?????- é mais fiquei sabendo que você não faz nada o dia todo!!!!! õ.O

Kai- EU??? Você não tem nada ver com minha vida!!!!

?????- por favor quero muito, muito mesmo falar com você, por favor!!!!

E a menina diz o endereço que ele deveria ir.

E Kai vai ao encontro, mas quando ele chega lá, se depara com uma menina de cabelos longos azuis, com olhos castanhos, bastante familiares,só que ele nunca a tinha visto na vida!!!

Kai- então é você que ta me enchendo o saco?????

?????- que educação,deixe-me me apresentar!!!

Kai- eu não quero nem saber!!!

????- mais educado impossível!!!(sarcasmo)

Kai- eu não te conheço, não tenho que ser educado com você!!!!

????- eu sou Akari!!!!

Kai- grande coisa!!!!!

Akari- SUA IRMÃAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

Kai- você ta louca!!!!! O.O

Akari- mas é verdade, na verdade eu queria que não fosse, mas é!!!!

Kai- como assim????explique-se...

Akari- eu morei durante anos em um orfanato no interior do Japão, mas aí eu fugi do orfanato,e vim até a Rússia atrás de você!!!!

Kai- como você sabe que somos irmão????

Akari- na verdade eu sempre soube que tinha um irmão chamado Kai, mais eu não sabia que era você!!!

Kai- e como soube????

Akari -eu vi você na tv!!!!

Kai-...¬¬

Akari- quando eu vi você na tv eu suspeitei desde o inicio!!!!

Kai- por que???? Não sou o único Kai que existe!!!!

Akari- mas é único com essas manchas ridículas no rosto!!!!!!!!

Kai- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE????Ò.Ó

Se alterando com a menina!!!!

Akari- ta bem,ta bem desculpe!!!! Eu não sabia que esse era seu ponto fraco!!!!

Kai- eu não tenho ponto fraco!!!!

Akari- aí que bom então posso falar o que eu acho das manchas!!!!

Kai- não!!! E para começar a história,você me aparece do nada, me dizendo que é minha irmã...

Akari- mas eu sou mesmo sua irmã!!!!um ano mais nova que você!!!

Kai- e por que não morou na abadia???

Akari- não sei,talvez por que não me queriam como lutadora de beyblade!!!!

Kai- essa história esta mal contada!!!

Akari- mas porque nos não perguntamos ao seu avô!!!

Kai- seu também!!!!não é???

Akari- é mesmo...eu também sei que tenho um avo,mais eu não sei nem o nome dele!!!

Kai- sua idiota!!!!

E Kai da as costas a menina.

Akari- ei aonde você vai???

Kai- vou embora,para mim você não passa de uma louca!!!

Akari- seria louca se não tivesse isso!!!!

Akari mostra a Kai uma foto,que continha uma moça com duas crianças no colo (Akari e Kai)

Akari- você e eu quando éramos menores,antes de nos separarem!!!!

Kai- por que nos separaram???

Akari- eu não sei,mais eu estou tão feliz de ter te encontrado!!!!

Kai- não posso dizer o mesmo!!!!

Akari- mentiroso,e ai o que você esta fazendo da vida???

Kai- te interessa???

Akari- claro que me interessa somos irmãos e nunca conversamos,é natural,quero saber de tudo que você tem feito nos últimos anos!!! Tudinho!!!!

Kai- problema todo seu!!!

Kai- tenho que ir!!! Tenho compromissos hoje!!!!

Akari- ta bem!!!

E Kai vai andando,mas a garota o segue.

Kai- o que pensa que esta fazendo???

Akari- vou junto com você!!!

Kai- vai sonhando com isso!!!

Akari- você vai me abandonar mais uma vez!!!TT.TT eu já fiquei tanto tempo sozinha!!!

Kai- que coisa mais chata você é!!!

Akari- tudo bem então!!!eu vou embora!!!!TT.TT

Kai pensa por um instante.

Kai- venha logo!!!

Akari- sério!!!posso mesmo???-.-

Kai- ande logo antes que eu me arrependa disso!!!

Akari- estou tão feliz!!! XD

E Kai leva Akari para sua mansão.

Espere que tenham gostado,mais tem muita confusão ainda para acontecer.

Mandem reviews!!! Beijos a todos!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Depois de Kai receber esta noticia,resolveu levar a sua irmã para conhecer sua casa.

Akari- nossa você mora aqui???

Kai- não, vamos invadir!!!!(com sarcasmo)

Akari- sério mesmo!!! Mas é feio invadir a casa dos outros sabia???

Kai- cala essa boca,ta me estressando!!! . 

Akari- é eu sei que você é estressadinho!!!todo mundo diz isso de você!!!!

Kai- são uns fofoqueiros!!!!

Akari- mudando de assunto!!!o que a gente tem que fazer hoje mesmo???

Kai- a gente???eu tenho compromissos hoje!!!você esta fora disso!!!!

Akari- mas eu também quero fazer parte da sua vida!!!

Kai- mas não vai!!!

Akari- por que você é tão...

Kai- tão???

Akari- "cavalo" desse jeito,não sabe tratar ninguém educadamente!!! . 

Kai- não!!!! Me deixe em paz!!!!

Depois de um tempo, Tala,Spencer e Bryan se reúnem na casa de Kai.

Kai- fique aqui vou resolver questões!!!

Akari- quem vê pensa que é um grande homem de negocio!!!!!

Kai- fique quieta que você ganha muito mais, do que falar besteiras!!!!

Akari- por que você tem essas manchas no rosto???

Kai- por que sim, e é da sua conta???

Akari- se eu andasse com um monte de risco na cara você não iria perguntar???

Kai- "monte de risco na cara", quem tem é tua vó!!!

Akari- pode ser, é sua também, vai ver que é daí que você herdou estes riscos!!!

Kai- você ta me deixando nervoso!!! . 

Akari- você acha bonito, eu modestamente acho estranho!!!

Kai- sua opinião não me interessa!!!!

E os meninos entram na sala onde os dois estão.

Kai- que educação é essa invadindo a casa dos outros!!!

Tala- não invadimos,fomos convidados!!!

Kai- eu não convidei ninguém,por que vão entrando assim em minha casa!!!

Tala- temos assuntos a resolver!!!

Akari- oiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!quem são vocês???

Tala- namorada nova Kai??? Hilary vai te matar!!!!

Kai- eu não tenho nada a ver com a Hilary,e não é minha namorada seu imbecil,minha irmã!!!!pelo menos foi o que ela disse!!!

Tala- não é muito parecida com você!!!!

Akari- que bom!!!!XD seria muito mal humorada!!!

Kai- se você fosse parecida comigo,seria gente!!!

Tala- não ligue para o Kai,me chamo Tala e você????

Akari- me chamo Akari muito prazer!!!!

Kai interrompe bem "delicadamente".

Kai- quer que eu traga um chazinho para falarem de tricô também????

Tala- não obrigado ¬¬xxx

Bryan- tinha uma irmã e nunca nos contou nada!!!

Kai- não devo explicações,afinal nem eu sabia que tinha uma irmã!!!

Spencer- história complicada esta!!!

Akari- nem me fale,eu vim lá do Japão ,eu vi o Kai na tv e vim ate a ele!!!

Spencer- como você sabe que ele é seu irmão????

Akari- tenho quase certeza olhem esta foto!!!!

E Akari dá uma foto para eles verem.

Bryan- Kai você era bem bonitinho até !!!!hehehe.

Kai- já acabaram???ò.ó

Tala- tem mais alguma coisa que te faça crer que realmente você é irmã de Kai????

Akari- eu procuro pelo Kai a vida toda, eu vi ele na tv, e comecei a pesquisar tudo fui atrás de pistas e coisas que podiam possivelmente nos ligar!!!eu sempre soube que meus pais eram da Rússia, e sabia que tinha um irmão chamado Kai!!!!

Spencer- mais pode ser outro Kai não é???

Akari- acho que não, pois ele é o único com essas manchas no rosto e me disseram que meu irmão morava em uma abadia!!!! Ligando os fatos é o Kai né????

Kai- mas como você soube disso tudo???? Já suspeitando da resposta o.O

Akari- eu pesquisei muito, muito e conheci um menino no Japão que conheceu você!!!

Tala- quem???

Akari- ele se chama Tyson, vocês conhecem ele????

Todos-¬¬"""" quem não conhece???

Kai- adoraria não conhecer!!!

Tala- como você conheceu o Tyson???

Akari- do nada, eu estava em um restaurante!!!

Todos- ¬¬U

Akari- eu reconheci ele, ele disse que o atual campeão mundial!!!

Kai- ele mesmo, muito modesto como sempre!!!(com sarcasmo)

Tala- Kai,adorei conhecer sua irmã, porém temos outros assuntos!!!

Kai- fale logo!!!

Tala- vai ser um demolition, ou voltara a treinar com os bladebreakers????

Kai- ...eu não sei!!!!

Tala- pois então pense logo, temos que decidir, logo terá um campeonato!!!!

Kai- amanha eu digo a resposta!!!

Tala- se for sim,ótimo!! Se for não, acharemos outro,será uma pena!!!!!

Kai- até mais!!!

Bryan,Spencer e Tala saem.e o telefone toca.

Mordomo- senhor telefone!!!!

Akari- senhor????

Kai- respeito!!!

Akari- mais você já é um senhor!!!!hehehe

Kai- cala boca!!! Alô!!

Tyson- alô Kaiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!

Kai- o que você quer????

Tyson- e dae conheceu tua irmã???

Kai- o que te interessa???

Tyson- quero ver se dei o endereço certinho a ela!!!!

Kai- obrigado Tyson!!!¬¬(com sarcasmo)

Tyson- você gostou??

Kai- sarcasmo idiota!!!

Tyson- aí eu to indo pra aí!!!

Kai- te convidei??? Não quero ver tua fuça na minha frente!!!

Tyson- é mais to com tantas saudades de você!!! Estou até com depressão!!!!hehehe

Kai- por mim você que morra!!!

Tyson- também te amo Kai, tamo indo pra aí!!! Só liguei pra avisa, belê???

Kai- tamo???? Primeiro é "estamos" ignorante, segundo vem mais gente chata aqui????

Tyson- vai sim!!!vai toda a galera!!! Eu, o Max, o Ray, o Daichi, o Kenny e a Hilary também!!!!

Kai- toda a raça de gente idiota!!!

Tyson- se reclamar muito vovô também vai!!!!

Bem não percam o próximo capitulo,em que Akari vai conhecer os bb,não percam!!!!

Reviews ok!!!


	3. Chapter 3

As coisas não vão muitas boas para Kai,mais podem piorar, sabendo que Tyson e os outros viram para a Rússia visita-lo,vamos ver o que acontece.

Kai desliga o telefone.

Akari- o que foi???

Kai- nada!!!!

Akari- obaaaaaa!!!!!! Vou conhecer todo mundo!!!!

Kai- o que????

Akari- todos seus amigos!!!

Kai- eu não tenho amigos!!!!

Akari- tem sim e um montão e eu vou conhecer todos eles que bom!!!! To feliz!!!!

Kai- eu vou enlouquecer!!!¬¬

Akari- mais me conte, o que você tem feito??? O que você gosta de fazer???

Kai- por favor, eu te imploro me deixe em paz!!!

Akari- me conta vai!!!!

Depois de muitas horas.o telefone novamente toca.

Mordomo- senhor, telefone é Tyson!!!

Kai- de novo, ta me enchendo o saco!!!

Tyson- dae Kai, ei já estamos aqui!!!! Vai fazendo o café to faminto hoje!!!!!

Kai- quando você não esta faminto????Õ.o

Tyson- viajem me deixa mais faminto!!!! Tchau até daqui a pouco!!!!

Akari- já estão vindo???

Kai- infelizmente!!!!¬¬

Depois de algum tempo Tyson e os outros chegam.

E entram.

Tyson- dae Kai!!! Dae Akari!!!

Akari- oi Tyson!!! Que bom ver você!!!(e os dois se abraçam amigavelmente)

Tyson- Kai apresente sua irmã!!!

Kai- você já conhece ela!!!

Tyson- eu sim, mas o resto da galera não!!!

Kai- eu não estou nem aí!!!!

Akari- eu me apresento, sou Akari!!!

Max- oi eu sou o Max e esta é Draciel!!!!

Akari- uma tartaruga!!!! Bonitinha até!!!

Max- ela é bonita mesmo???X)

Tyson- é mais a Dragoon é mais poderosa!!! Beleza não se Poe a mesa!!!!

Kai- só pensa em mesa, comida!!!!(com sarcasmo)

Ray- oi eu sou Ray, esta é a Driger!!!

Tyson- não compara com a Dragoon Akari!!!(Tyson interrompe)

Kenny- sou Kenny, e não ligue para Tyson ele adora atenção!!!

Akari- onde esta seus olhos???

Todos- O.O!!!!! (todos olham para Kenny para saber a mesma resposta.)

Kenny- ¬¬xx

Daichi- eu sou Daichi, o melhor!!!

Akari- eu pensei que só Tyson era assim!!! Mas prazer Daichi!!! Já sei o que vou te dar de presente!!!

Daichi- sério, presente??? o que???

Akari- uma calça nova!!!

Kai- isso é uma boa idéia, ele parece um idiota com esta!!!

Daichi- eu gosto, me da liberdade!!!!

Tyson- uma calça que só tem uma perna o.Õ???Acho que não!!!hahaha

Max- Daichi roubou a calça do saci pererê!!!!hehehe

Todos- O.o (indignados com a piadinha do Max)

Max- é que o saci pererê só tem uma perna!!!

Todos- O.o

Kai- O.o jura????(com ironia)

Max- aham!!!

Todos-¬¬''deeeeerrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!

Hilary- oi eu sou Hilary!!!

Akari- oi, desculpe eu percebi que faltava um!!! Você que é namorada do Kai???

Kai- cala boca!!!

Hilary- o////o na verdade não!!!

Kai- nunca!!! Ela é do Tyson!!!

Tyson- ecaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,uiiiiii!!!!!!!!!! Ainda bem que não tomei café, que nojo!!!!

Hilary- cala boca Tyson eu não ia querer alguém que só pensa em comida como você!!!

Tyson- que bom, estou aliviado!!!

Hilary- você é um imbecil!!!!!!!! Ò.Ó

Ray- o que você faz Akari??? Você luta beyblade???

Akari- eu não luto beyblade, eu tava estudando no Japão, mas não faço nada de interessante!

Tyson- mais logo logo,você pode se tornar uma lutadora de beyblade e conhecer o mundo todo com a gente!!!!

Kai- ótimo!!!(com sarcasmo) agora que vieram,podem ir embora!!!

Tyson- calma Kai,na verdade precisamos de um lugar para ficar hoje!!!!

Kai- e o que eu tenho a ver com isso???

Tyson- você mora sozinho nesta mansão,tem muitos quartos não tem????

Kai- tem sim,mas não para você!!!!

Kenny- nossa Kai,esqueceu que nos somos todos amigos!!!!

Akari- Kai deixe eles ficarem esta noite aqui!!!!por favor!!ó.ò

Kai- ta bem, mas só esta noite!!!!

Daichi- ebaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!vou escolher meu quarto!!!

Kai- ¬¬""

Max- que ótimo Kai!!!podemos relembrar dos velhos tempos!!!

Ray- será ótimo!!!temos que muitas coisas para recordar!!!

Tyson- temos muito para conversar,mais antes eu prefiro jantar!!!!!

Kai- tava demorando!!!!!

Kai manda prepararem o jantar.

Depois de uma meia hora,o mordomo aparece e diz!!!!

Mordomo- o jantar está servido!!!!u.u

Tyson- obaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!

Daichi-belezaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!

Ray- obrigado!!!u.u

E eles vão se dirigindo a mesa.

Não percam o próximo capitulo.esta de arrasar!!!

Reviews!!! Não deixem de me deixar um recadinho!!! Bjos!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Bem todos vão passar a noite na casa de Kai, e todos estão jantando.

Kai se retira da mesa.

Tyson- ueh,você já comeu???

Kai- não tenho que ficar a noite toda comendo!!!!!!

E Kai indo para seu quarto e Hilary aparece...

Hilary- ei Kai,posso te fazer uma pergunta????

Kai- que pergunta????

Hilary- por que você me tratou daquela forma na frente de todos???ò.ó

Kai- o que houve,você tem que esquecer!!!!!

Hilary- como assim???

Kai- eu não gosto que fiquem falando que você é minha namorada!!!!

Hilary- como assim???mas precisa falar daquele jeito comigo???

Kai- eu não sou seu namorado,portanto não te devo explicação!!!!

Hilary- é, deveria me respeitar um pouco mais, não acha????

Kai- não te devo explicação!!!!

Hilary- seu grosso,estúpido!!!!eu te odeio!!!!

Kai- que bom saber!!!boa noite!!!

Hilary- T.T

Akari sai de trás da porta.

Akari- eu ouvi tudo!!!!

Kai- que feio!!!tenho uma irmã enxerida!!!!

Akari- você exagerou com ela!!!deveria ser menos rude com ela!!!

Kai- não me diga o que eu tenho que fazer!!!boa noite para você também!!!

Akari- mas só estou te dando um conselho!!!afinal você já pensou???

Kai- no que!!!!

Akari- se vai lutar na equipe do Tala ou do Tyson???

Kai- não pensei nisso ainda,mas tenho a noite toda,boa noite!!!

Akari- boa noite!!!

Todos foram para seus quartos e no meio da madrugada...

Akari foi bem devagar (para que ninguém acordasse) para o quarto de Kai.

Akari com uma esponjinha molhada no quarto de Kai.

Chegou pertinho da cama dele.

Akari- dormindo feito um bebê!!!

E Akari começou a esfregar com a esponjinha no rosto dele.

E Kai dá um grito.

Kai- o que você esta fazendo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Ò.Ó

Akari- estou tentando limpar suas manchas do rosto!!!!!!!

Kai- SOME DA MINHA FRENTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Ò.Ó

Akari- calma eu queria ver se saía do seu rosto!!!!!!!!

Kai- não sai!!!!!! . 

Akari- mais se eu esfregar mais um pouquinho!!!!!!!

Kai- SAI DO MEU QUARTO!!!!!!!!SEM AS MANCHAS,NÃO EXISTE O Kai!!!!!ENTENDEU??? AGORA SAI DAQUI!!!ò.ó

Akari- calma!!!!!!!!ó.ò

E todos vão ver o que estava acontecendo.

Tyson- ouvi gritos o que ta acontecendo????????

Ray- é mesmo eu me assustei!!!!!!

Kai- SAIAM DO MEU QUARTOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!SEUS IDIOTAS!!!!!

Todos saem,e Kai bate a porta do quarto.

Ray- nossa por que ele estava tão nervoso???

Akari- eu não sei...X)

Tyson- o Kai é maluco!!!!!!!

O dia amanhece, e todos vão tomar o café da manhã.

Tyson- acho que hoje deveríamos passear pela Rússia!!!!!!!afinal logo teremos um campeonato nos Estados Unidos.

Max- é mesmo!!!!!!que bom!!!X)

Akari- oba vamos conhecer os Estados Unidos Kai!!!!!!!!

Kai- não fale comigo!!!!!!!!!

Akari- por que??????

Kai- ò.ó você ainda pergunta???

Tyson- Kai você vem com a gente para o campeonato nos Estados Unidos?????

Kai- eu ainda não me decidi!!!!!!

Ray- como assim Kai????

Kai- na verdade,Tala me convidou para fazer parte dos demolition boys também!!!!

Daichi- mais é claro que você vem com a gente!!!!!

Kai- se dependesse de você eu não iria!!!!!!

Akari- tadinho do Kai,ter que decidir algo tão importante!!!!

Tyson- tadinho nada,a resposta é fácil não é Kai???

Kai- eu não sei!!!!!!!!

E Kai sai da mesa.

Max- temos que deixar ele resolver gente!!!!

Hilary- por mim ele que vá com o Tala!!!!

Tyson- por mim você que vá com o Tala!!!

Hilary- eu não falei com você!!!!!!!!!

Kenny- calminha gente!!!

Ray- temos que ter paciência e deixar Kai pensar bem no assunto!!!

Daichi- pra mim tanto faz!!!!só que o Kai tem dinheiro!!!

Tyson- o que isso tem a ver????

Daichi- ele paga todas as depesas!!!!!XDDDDDDD

Tyson- principalmente a comida!!!!!!!!!XDDDDDDD

Max- ei gente dinheiro não é o problema!!!!!!!

Tyson e Daichi- então o Max paga tudo!!!!!!!!XDDDDDDDDD

Ray- não vamos esquecer de que Kai é nosso amigo!!!!!!!!!

Enquanto eles conversavam sobre o assunto, Akari foi falar com o Kai.

Akari- estou atrapalhando???

Kai- esta!!!!!!

Akari- mas eu queria te falar algo!!!!!

Kai- fale!!!!!!!

Akari- você tem que fazer algo que você acha que tem que fazer!!!!!!

Kai- o.O???

Akari- você tem que seguir seus instintos!!!

Kai- o que você esta querendo falar???

Akari- sinceramente por que você quer entrar para a equipe do Tala????

Kai- por que eles são melhores do que o Tyson!!!!!!!!!

Akari- e por que você quer entrar para a equipe do Tyson???

Kai- eu não sei bem certo!!!!!

Akari- por causa da amizade de vocês não é????

Kai- eu já disse eu não tenho amigos!!!principalmente o Tyson!!!!

Akari- faça o que esta no seu coração!!!!

Kai-...

Akari- ou vai dizer que não tem coração também!!!!

Kai- some daqui!!!!!

Akari- tchau!!!

E agora qual será a decisão de Kai!!!!!!não percam o próximo capitulo!!!!

Ante que eu me esqueça,um big abraço para Anamatéia,irmã do coração!!!!

Beijão!!!!!!valew!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Naquela manha todos tinham terminado de tomar o café da manha.

Quando chega os demolition boys.

Mordomo- senhor tem visitas!!!!!

Kai- obrigado..._droga!!!!!!!!!!_

E vai até a sala onde eles estavam.

Tala- vejo que Tyson se hospedou em sua casa!!!!!!

Kai- infelizmente!!!!!!!

E Tyson aparece.

Tyson- dae Tala!!!

Kai- Tyson pode sair daqui???

Tyson- acho que eu não vou sair!!!quero também saber da sua resposta!!!!!!

Tala- é particular!!!!!!!

Tyson- da nada!!!!!!!!

Kai- sai da minha frente Tyson!!!!!!!

Tyson- ta bem eu saio!!!!mas eu já sei da resposta!!!!!!!!

Tala- que moleque mais chato como você agüenta???

Kai- eu não sei!!!!!

Spencer- e ai pensou Kai????

Kai- pensei...

Tala- ótimo!!!quando poderemos começar a treinar!!!!!!

Kai- eu irei para os Estados Unidos com os bladebreakers!!!!!!

Tala- o que!!!!!!!!! O.O

Spencer- nossa é uma surpresa!!!!!!!! O.O

Tala- tudo bem,problema é seu!!!vai ouvir de novo Tyson ser campeão,em cima de você!!!!!!!

Spencer- isso se vocês chegarem lá!!!!!!

Kai- eu assumo minhas decisões!!!!

Tala- mas irá se arrepender!!!!! Ò.Ó

E os demolition boys saem,e Tyson aparece.

Tyson- que bom!!!!!!! Arrume suas malas,vamos para os Estados Unidos!!!!!!!

Akari- eu esperava que sua decisão seria outra!!!!!!!!!

E todos vão fazer suas malas, e seguir viajem.

Mas antes Akari foi para conversar com Kai.

Kai- o que você quer de novo!!!!!!

Akari- eu não sei,mas eu estou confusa!!!!

Kai- e por que????

Akari- você não tinha motivos para se unir com Tyson!!!!!!!por que fez isso então????

Kai- não sei!!!foi minha decisão e pronto!!!!

Akari- mas os demolition boys não são mais fortes!!!!!!!

Kai- não!!!!

Akari- mas você disse que eram!!!!!!

Kai- mas me lembrei que não!!!!Tala já perdeu para Tyson!!!!

Akari- então você decidiu isso só por causa disso!!!!

Kai- é!!!!

Akari- que horror!!!!!!!!!!! Ó.Ò

Kai- vai arrumar suas malas,ou senão vai ficar aqui na Rússia!!!!!!!

Akari- mas até você perdeu para o Tyson!!!!

Kai- cala boca, e ande logo arrumar suas malas!!!!

Akari- você é nojento!!!!!!!!

E Akari sai brava com Kai.

E todos vão para o aeroporto.

E todos já estavam dentro do avião.

Tyson- ei moça eu quero comer algo!!!!

Aeromoça- sim mocinho,o que você gostaria???

Tyson- quero salgadinho, e muito refrigerante!!!

Aeromoça- sim!!!!

Hilary- não é à toa que você ta ficando gordo!!!!

Tyson- a Hilary não enche!!!!!!!

Kenny- as vezes penso que vocês formam um belo casal!!

Hilary- não fale bobagens Kenny!!!

Tyson- é mesmo,se for falar bobagens fecha o bico!!!!

Kenny- era brincadeira pessoal!!!

Max- mas é verdade!!!!

Tyson- Max!!!cara até você!!!!

Ray- com brincadeiras falamos a verdade!!!!!!

E todos estavam brincando dentro do avião menos Kai e Akari.

Tyson- ei Akari o que foi???ta quieta!!!!!

Akari- nada não,estou pensando em algo!!!!

Tyson- quer falar pra mim???eu não vou contar pra ninguém!!!!!!

Akari- jura mesmo???

Tyson- sim, pela vida do Daichi!!!!

Akari- ¬¬"" coitado!!!

Tyson- brincadeira!!!

Akari- eu fui convidada para lutar beyblade!!!

Tyson- sério!!!que bom!!!!!mas no que ta pensando???

Akari- é que foi Tala que me convidou!!!falaram ate que vão mudar o nome do grupo por causa de mim!!!!!!

Tyson- O.O nossa,tudo isso!!!!!!ate mudar o nome!!!

Akari- é mas eu não sei se vou aceitar!!!

Tyson- por que???

Akari- por causa do kai!!!!ele esta meio bravo com eles!!!

Tyson- a pense bem,qualquer coisa eu te ensino a lutar beyblade!!!

Akari- obrigado X) !!!

E chegam finalmente aos Estados Unidos,o que será que vai acontecer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chegando nos Estados Unidos,todos vão aproveitar um pouco da cidade mais famosa do mundo ,Nova York!!!

Tyson- eu quero comer hambúrguer!!!!!!!!

Hilary- você vem para Nova York comer hambúrguer?????

Tyson- e tem outra coisa melhor para fazer aqui?????

Hilary- ¬¬" nem vou responder nada!!!

Max- vamos visitar minha mãe!!!!

Ray- quero dar um passeio pela cidade!!!!!!!

Kai- vou para o hotel!!!

Tyson- boa idéia,vamos para o hotel comer hambúrguer,e depois fazer uma luta para se aquecer!!!!!!

Daichi- tô dentro!!!

Tyson- claro Daichi,mas quero travar uma lutinha com o Kai!!!!

Kai- como você é impertinente!!!!!sabe que não tem chance!!!!!!

Tyson- haha...só vejo isso na cuia de beyblade!!!!!!!

Kai- é melhor que você só coma hambúrguer!!!! Eu vou ter que te humilhar???

Tyson- vamos ver!!!!!!!!

Daichi- eu quero ser o juiz!!!!!!!

Tyson- claro!!!!!!!pode ser Kai????

Kai- tanto faz!!!!!!!!

Akari- Kai,quero ver um pouco da cidade!!!!

Kai- vá, não estou impedindo!!!!!

Akari- mas vamos comigo,estou com medo de me perder!!!!!

Kai- vá com a Hilary!!!!!

Hilary- eu vou com Max visitar sua mãe!!!!!!!!!

Kai- vá com Kenny!!!!

Kenny- eu vou junto,quero ver as instalações do campeonato!!!!

Kai- vai com o Ray!!!

Daichi- Ray já foi!!!!!!!!!

Hilary- ele ia encontrar com os White tiger!!!!!!!!

Kai- ¬¬ Max???

Max- eu vou ver minha mãe!!!!!!!!!!XD

Kai- ¬¬ é mesmo!!!eu não vou ter tempo para isto agora Akari!!!!!!!!!

Akari- mais por que???pode lutar beyblade depois que a gente vir!!!!!!!!

Kai- não,o campeonato começa logo,eu não tenho tempo para essas babaquices!!!!!!

Akari- babaquices???????eu quero conhecer a cidade com meu irmão,isso é uma babaquice??????

Kai- é!!!!!

Akari- você é muito estúpido,tem que aprender...(Kai interrompe!!!)

Kai- eu não tenho que aprender nada,você é que tem que aprender que quando eu digo não,é não!!!

Hilary- o Kai é grosso assim mesmo,não ligue ó.ò!!!quer vir com a gente???

Akari- não obrigada eu vou sair sozinha então!!!!!!!

Kai- já devia ter ido!!!!!!!!!

Akari- Ò.Óengula sua beyblade!!!!!!

Kai- vai logo ver a cidade!!!!!!!!!!

Akari- . você é como Tala falou, sempre vai ficar atrás do Tyson!!!!!!!em tudo!!!!!!!

Kai- Ò.Ó o que????????????

Akari- ò.ó você me ouviu, nunca vai ser campeão mundial, para que ficar treinando feito um idiota!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai- vocês falam de mim pelas costas!!!!!!!!!!!

Akari- nada de que não é verdade!!!!!!!!!!

Kai- vocês são dois idiotas, o Tala tem inveja de mim!!!!!!!!!

Akari- e você tem inveja do Tyson!!!!!!!!!

Tyson-EPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!calminha gente!!!!!!!!!

Akari- eu vou sair!!!!!!!!

Kai- você deveria mesmo é voltar para o Japão!!!!!!de onde nunca deveria ter saído!!!!!!!!!

Akari- TT.TT, eu quero voltar então!!!!!!!:´(

Kai- depois do campeonato eu te levo de volta!!!!!!!!!!!!

E Akari sai...

Tyson- calma cara!!!!você esta muito nervoso!!!!!!!!

Kai- vamos treinar!!!!!!!!!

Tyson- ta bem!!!!!!!

E eles vão para dentro do hotel,onde tinha uma enorme cuia de beyblade.

Daichi- Kai contra o Tyson, vai ser emocionante!!!!!!!!!!!!preparados!!!!!!!!Let it rip!!!!!!!!!!!

E Tyson lança sua beyblade para a cuia!!!!!!!!!

E Kai também,porem a beyblade vai com tanta velocidade que fica incontrolável e sai da cuia!!!!!!!

Kai- eu não acredito!!!!!!!!!!!

Tyson- Kai você esta muito nervoso esta transmitindo isso para beyblade,ou melhor para fera bit, a Dranzer!!!!!!!!

Kai- eu não estou nervoso,isso é para os fracos!!!!!!!vamos de novo!!!!!!!!!!

Daichi- então ta mas ta um a zero pro Tyson!!!!!

Kai- que seja!!!!!

Daichi- estão prontos,1,2,3 let it rip!!!!!!!!!!!!

E kai novamente joga sua beyblade que fica incontrolável.

Tyson- assim não dá!!!!!!!Kai relaxa!!!!!!!!

E Kai sai.

Enquanto isso Akari estava na cidade,andando!!!!

Akari- T.T eu pensava que quando encontrasse o Kai eu ia ficar sempre com ele!!!!!!!T.T ele nem gosta de mim!!!!!!!!!ele acha que eu só incomodo!!!!!!!!!às vezes eu incomodo mesmo!!!!T.T mais eu quero só o bem do meu irmão!!!!!

????- falando sozinha garotinha!!!!!!!

Akari- é pareço uma louca,mas não sou tá!!!!

????- o que houve você esta chorando????

Akari- meu irmão é um chato!!!a gente brigou!!!!

????- é normal,irmãos brigam de vez em quando!!!!!!

Akari- mas desde que eu o conheço a gente não se da muito bem!!!!!!

????- não se preocupe com isto!!!todo mundo briga,eu brigo sempre com meu neto!!!!afinal como você se chama???

Akari- eu me chamo Akari!!!!!

?????-O.O!!!

Akari- o que foi???

?????- nada, me chamo Voltaire!!!!

Akari sabia de seu avô, mas não sabia que era Voltaire..

Voltaire- você não gostaria de lutar beyblade???

Akari- nossa tenho tantos convites para lutar beyblade!!!!!!do Tyson,do Tala!!!!menos do Kai!!!meu irmão!!!T.T

Voltaire- O.O!!!mas eu tenho uma equipe especializada, seria ótimo você em minha equipe!!!!!!!

Akari- mas, é que tenho medo de chatear Tyson e Tala,eles disseram que iam me ensinar!!!

Voltaire- se preocupe com você,afinal se eles fossem tanto seus amigos estariam aqui com você,não acha???

Akari- é!!!de certa forma é verdade!!!!!!

Voltaire- treine em minha equipe,você não ira se arrepender!!!!!

Akari- mas, o Kai não vai gostar muito da idéia!!!

Voltaire- pense em você,ele não se importa com você!!!

Akari- o.O como você sabe disso????

Voltaire- pelo pouco que você me contou!!!!

Akari- T.T  
Voltaire- treine conosco,você vai adorar o mundo do beyblade!!!!

Akari- ta bem,eu vou tentar treinar beyblade!!!!

Bem os próximos capítulos prometem não percam...

Abraço para Anamatéia!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Reviews!!!!!plz!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Começa anoitecer,e todos vão para o hotel.

Tyson- e dae pessoal como foi o passeio hoje???

Max- foi bom demais!!!!

Kenny- as novas instalações são ótimas!!!!

Hilary- é mesmo,esta tudo bem moderno!!!!

Tyson- demais!!!!!!!e como foi seu passeio Ray???

Ray- foi bom, encontrei todos White tiger, e também encontrei os all stars!!!

Tyson- tô doido pra acabar com Michael na cuia!!!eu e a Dragoon, vamos destruir com tudo!!!!!!!!!!!

Ray- bem modesto você Tyson!!!!!!! ¬¬'

Daichi- é eu e o Tyson, treinamos a tarde toda!!!

Max- ueeeeeeee!!!!!!!!e o Kai????

Daichi- amarelou!!!!

Ray- ¬¬" o Kai amarelou????????

Tyson- na verdade ele tava muito nervoso!!!!

Hilary- é mais ele mereceu tudo o que ouviu!!!!!!!!!foi muito grosso com Akari!!!!

Tyson- não vamos nos meter nisso Hilary!!!!!!!

Neste momento Akari chega no hotel.

Tyson- oi Akari, como foi seu dia???

Akari- foi bom!!!!!!!!

Tyson- esta chateada com o Kai ainda???

Hilary- não vamos nos meter nisso Tyson???¬¬"

Akari- não estou não!!!boa noite!!!!

Todos- boa noite!!!!!!!!!!!????????

Ray- ela esta meio diferente!!!!!

Hilary- também achei!!!!!!

Kenny- acho que ela ainda esta chateada!!!!!!!!!!

Max- eu também acho!!!!

Tyson-...será que é só isso????

Akari passa em frente ao quarto de Kai.

Kai a vê,mas para não ferir seu orgulho não faz nada!!!!!!!

Akari- boa noite Kai!!!!(diz com frieza)

Kai- boa noite!!!!!!!!!

Passa a noite vem o dia,e Akari sae bem cedo do hotel.

Tyson- dae Kai ta mais calmo hoje??vamos treinar???

Kai- eu vou detonar com você!!!!!!!!

Tyson- tô pagando pra ver!!!!

Daichi- vai ter que lutar uma comigo também!!!!!!!

Kai- grande coisa!!!!!!!

E assim passa alguns dias,e Akari e Kai não estavam se falando,

E finalmente o campeonato estava começando e todos foram para o estadium.

Tyson- nossa quanta gente!!!!!!!to amando tudo isso!!!!!!XDDDDDDDDDDD

Kenny- esta bem cheio mesmo!!!!!!!!!

Dj- vamos começar mais um campeonato!!!!!e temos grandes surpresas nesta noite!!!!!!!!!!para começar a equipe dos bladebreakers esta toda unida novamente esta unida,com Kai, Ray e Max,!!!!!!!!!!

Aj- vai ser um campeonato interessante este ano!!!!!!!!!

Brad- E como vai ser Aj!!!!!!!!

Dj- mas nos não podemos esquecer da grande equipe este ano, os titãs!!!!!!!!!

Tyson- o que?

Dj- uma ótima equipe que traz Tala,Spencer,Bryan e uma surpresa nova!!!!!!!!!!

Todos- O.O!!!

Brad- percebeu que tem um novo nome a antiga equipe de Kai????

Aj- é mais tem uma surpresa Brad,vamos aguardar ansiosamente!!!!!!!

Kai- surpresa?????

Dj- mas vamos começar a primeira batalha!!!!!!!!!os bladebreakers x gliters!!!!!!!!

Brad- nome estranho o nome da equipe não Aj???

Tyson- quem quer lutar primeiro?

Max- pode ser eu,Tyson eu treinei!!!!!!!!

Tyson- claro vai lá confio em você!!!!!!!!

Dj- dos bladebreakers será Max contra Matt da equipe dos gliters!!!!!!!!1,2 e 3 let it rip!!!!!!!!!

Max- sua beyblade é cor de rosa!!!!!!

Matt- é sim!!!!!a cor é maravilhosa não é?????????

Max- e tem purpurina????????

Matt- bastante purpurina!!!!!!

Quando Max menos percebe toda a purpurina começa deixa-lo confuso!!!

Que mal consegue ver sua beyblade!!!

Max- realmente tem muita purpurina não consigo ver nada,só brilho!!!!!!!!

Tyson- MAX TOMA CUIDADO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Com todo aquele brilho,Max não vê a beyblade que é jogada para longe da cuia!!!!

Dj- eu não posso acreditar Max é jogado para fora da cuia!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aj- eu não via nada só sei que Max foi jogado para fora!!!

Brade- é Aj , é rosa mas tem poder!!!!!!!!

Max- eu estou com vergonha!!!!!

Kai- deveria estar humilhado,perder para uma beyblade cor de rosa!!!!!incompetente!!!

Ray- foi uma boa luta!!!!!!!

Tyson- não esquenta!!!!!!

Daichi- é mais eu sou o próximo, e eu vou ganhar!! De boiola eu não vou perder!!!!!!

Aj- bem vamos a próxima luta Daichi x Gregori !!!

Daichi- vixe!!!a beyblade é roxa com purpurina!

Gregori - com adesivos de estrelinhas não se esqueça!!!

Daichi- que moça!!!!hahahaha!!!!

E começa a luta , a beyblade de Gregori começa também soltar purpurina igual à de Matt.

Daichi- esse truque é velho!!!eu não vou cair nessa!!!!

E Daichi chama sua fera bit a Dragoon strata, e acaba coma luta!!!!

Daichi- belê ganhei!!!!!!!

Gregori - mas que droga eu perdi!!!!

Daichi- não esquenta,você lutou bem e sua beyblade até que é da hora!!!!

Tyson- então faz uma beyblade igual a dele Daichi!!!!hahahahaha!!!!!!!

Kai- que idiota usar sua fera bit para ganhar!!!!!!!!!

Daichi- mas ganhei,é isso que vale!!!!!!

Tyson- eu vou lutar a próxima!!!!

Aj- então vamos á próxima luta Tyson x Dara!!!!!

Tyson- uma menina,pensei que era só os meninos que tinham as beyblades cor de rosa!!!!

Dara- se enganou!!!!!!!!!agora vou te vencer!!!!

Tyson- duvido!!!!vamos lá dragoon!!!!

E a beyblade de Tyson começa a pegar uma boa velocidade...

E a beyblade de Dara começa a se esquivar dos ataques de Tyson.

Tyson- nossa você sabe lutar melhor que os meninos da sua equipe!!!!

Dara- você ainda não viu nada!!!

Tyson- nem você!!!mostra pra ela Dragoon!!!!!!!

E a beyblade de Tyson pega mais força e derrota a beyblade de Dara!!!!que vai para fora da cuia!!!!

Dara- eu não posso acreditar!!!!!!!

Aj- incrível Tyson venceu,e leva os bladebreakers para a próxima fase!!!!!!!

Tyson- parabéns Dara!!!você mereceu!!!

Dara- obrigado!!!

E os dois se cumprimentam amigavelmente!!!

Tyson- dae tamo na próxima fase do campeonato!!!!

Kai- grande coisa!!!!!!

Kenny- estou orgulhoso de vocês!!!

Kai- o Max perdeu!!!

Max- ai,nem me lembre!!!T.T

Ray- mas foram ótimas as lutas!!!!

Tyson- é eu sou o bom!!!!

Hilary- tava demorando!!!!

Tyson- você tava muito bem de bico fechado!!!!

Hilary- ò.ó seu idiota!!!!

Bem o campeonato começou, mas têm muito mais lutas,quem será o novato da equipe titãs (ninguém sabe O.O???? né ???).mas não percam os próximos capítulos!!!! Mandem reviews!!!!por favor!!!!ó.ò


	8. Chapter 8

Todos vão para o hotel.depois da luta!!!

Tyson- aiai como eu estou cansado depois de ganhar!!!!

E Kai vai para seu quarto.

E ouvi batidas em sua porta.e ele vai ver quem é.

Kai- o que você quer???

Ray- desculpa te incomodar,mas posso te fazer uma pergunta???

Kai- fale logo de uma vez!!!

Ray- desde que viemos para os estados unidos,não vi mais Akari!!!!

Kai- e daí!!!

Ray- eu estou ficando preocupado com ela você não????

Kai- ela esta brava comigo,não estou nem ai!!!!

Ray- mais se ela é sua irmã,deveria se preocupar!!!!

Kai- deve estar passeando por Nova York!!!

Ray- mais todo dia e tão cedo,e volta às vezes bem tarde, quando volta!!!!

Kai- ta fazendo manha,para ver se me preocupo!!!

Ray- será????

Kai- com certeza!!!!não tem por que se preocupar!!!ela é assim!!!

Ray- ta bem,mas continuo preocupado!!!

E Ray sai do quarto.

Kai- eu também estou preocupado!!!

No dia seguinte,os bladebreakers não tinha que lutar porem eles finalmente iriam conhecer os titãs!!!!

Tyson- to ansioso,vamos logo!!!!

E todos vão para o estadium ver a luta!!!!

Dj- hoje é um grande dia teremos uma luta eletrizante titãs x all stars!!!!

e todos deliram quando os all stars entram no estadium!!!

Dj- agora vamos ver a equipe dos titãs!!!!

E os titãs aparecem menos um dos integrantes!!!!

Tyson- ueh!!! Cadê o outro lutador???

Max- é mesmo!!!!

Kai- por mim que nem apareça!!!

E logo aparece o outro integrante!!!

Todos- O.O o que???

E Akari aparece com uma roupa totalmente diferente de que ela costumava usar!!!!Akari usava a típica roupa colegial do Japão, agora não!!! estava usando uma roupa azul escura com detalhes pratas,resumindo uma ela estava muito sinistra!!!

Max- agora sim ela parece à irmã do Kai!!!

Kai- olha seu!!!!!!!!

Tyson- nossa mais o que aconteceu!!!!!!!

Ray- eu tinha razoes para estar preocupado!!!!

Hilary- ela parece uma nova Akari!!!!

Kenny- gente, eu acho que ela só quis lutar beyblade,por isso esta diferente!!!!

Todos- ¬¬

Kenny- eu acho!!!!!!!!

dj- vamos começar a luta!!!!!!!

Michael- vixi!!!!!vocês não teram a mínima chance!!!!!!!

Tala- é o que veremos seu idiota!!!

Michael- o que te dá o direito de me insultar???

Tala- você é um derrotado,este é o motivo principal!!!!!!

Dj- 1,2 ,3 let it rip!!!!!!

Michael- você já era!!!!!!!!!

E a beyblade de Michael tente atacar a beyblade de tala,que sai dos ataques sem problema!!!

Tala- você é um fracasso mesmo!!!!!!!!

Michael- o que???????

E Tala dá um pequeno ataque em Michael e sua beyblade se despedaça em mil pedaços, só restando a bit chip!!!!

Tyson- nossa!!!!!!!!!!!O.O

Max- tadinho do Michael!!!!!!!ó.ò

Kai- ...

Dj- uauuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!! Foi uma vitória incrível!!!!!!!

Aj- foi mesmo!!! E foi bem rápida!!!!!!!!não foi brad????

Brad- foi mesmo Aj!!

Dj- mas vamos a próxima luta!!!!!!! Spencer x eddy!!!!

Eddy- não se preocupe Michael eu vou nos dar a vitória!!!!

Michael- detona com ele Eddy!!!!!!!

Aj- let it rip!!!!!!!!!!

Eddy- vamos lá!!!!!!!

Spencer- vamos lá?????????

E Spencer já acaba com a luta mandando a beyblade de Eddy para fora da cuia!!!!!!!!!!

Dj- nossa essa foi rápida!!!!eu mal terminei de gritar let it rip !!!!!!!!!

Aj- nossa que luta demais!!!!!!!!

Brad- eu estou arrepiado ainda aj!!!!

Dj- vamos a ultima luta Emily x Akari!!!!

Aj- duas garotas!!!!precisamos desse glamour feminino!!!!!

Tyson- veremos Akari em ação!!!!

Ray- é!!!

Kai- ...

Aj- vamos lá então!!!!1,2,3 e let it rip!!!!!!!!!

Emily- nunca ouvi falar de você!!!!

Akari- seus computadores são ultrapassados!!!! igualzinho a você!!!

Emily- o que!!!!!Ò.Ó

Akari- é isso!!!!!!!!!não ouviu falar de mim,mas nunca vai se esquecer!!!!!!!

Emily- o que???

E a beyblade sai fora da cuia que cai nas mãos de Emily,que quando segura a beyblade se parte ao meio!!!!também só restando o bit chip!!!!

Akari- nunca vai se esquecer da derrota mais humilhante que você já teve!!!!!e do meu nome!!!!hahaha!!!!

Todos- O.O

A platéia se cala no estadium.

Tyson- como ela é cruel!!!!!

Max- é igual ao Kai!!!!

Kai- Max você esta me irritando!!!

Ray- realmente Akari é outra menina!!!

E Akari fala a todos.

Akari- em nome de minha equipe!!!! Seremos campeões mundiais!!! Custe o que custar!!! Não esqueçam!!!titãs além de todos!!!!

Neste instante a platéia aplaude!!!

Os bladebreakers se assustam com a nova Akari que acabam de conhecer, e qual será a reação de Kai???? Vamos descobrir no próximo capitulo!!!!!

Mandem reviews!!!!!!!!!XDDDD


	9. Chapter 9

Depois da luta dos titãs contra os all stars,todos ficaram chocados...

E voltaram para o hotel...

Tyson- é inacreditável!!!!como isso aconteceu????Kai????

Kai- o que?

Tyson- ela é sua irmã!!!!você não tem idéia de como isso aconteceu????

Kai- eu não sou grudado com ela!!!!!

Max- eu não acredito que os all stars perderam daquele jeito!!!!!!!!

Ray- é mesmo,foram humilhados na cuia!!!!!!!

Kai- é para vermos que eles lutaram contra os all stars e ganharam facilmente e nós lutamos contra os gliters e quase perdemos!!!!!!!

Max- é verdade!!!!!

Daichi- nem dá nada!!!o Kai luta contra a Akari, o Tyson contra o Spencer e eu pego o Tala!!!!

Tyson- hahahahaha!!!!!!!!Daichi você me faz dar rizada!!!! Você pega o tala???

Daichi- é não tem pra ninguém, é Daichi neles!!!!

Kai- ¬¬ você é um idiota!!!!

Ray- podemos resolver isso mais tarde,por enquanto só sabemos da força que eles tem,e não é pouca!!!

Kai- acho que não temos nem chance!!!

Tyson- que positivo você!!!!(com sarcasmo)

Max- afe!!!to com medo!!!!

Kai- cala boca Max!!!!

E Kai sai do quarto!!!!

Ray- aonde ele vai???

Tyson- eu não sei!!!mas é bom treinarmos se quisermos ganhar o campeonato!!!!

Max- é mesmo!!!

Daichi- belê!!! Quem vai lutar comigo???

Tyson- hahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!a Daichi vai comprar uma calça!!!

Daichi- de novo esse assunto!!!!!!!!cara já chega de piadinha!!!!

E Kai vai até o quarto que era de Akari!!!e começa a mecher em suas coisas!!!

Kai começa a mecher na bolsa dela, e vê a foto deles quando eram menores!!!!

Continuando a mecher. Akari entra no quarto!!!!

Akari- ora,ora Kai o que esta fazendo aqui???mexendo em minhas coisas???

Kai- já estava saindo!!!!afinal quanto tempo não????

Akari- é!!!!agora que já bisbilhotou bastante pode sair???

Kai- o que você pensa que esta fazendo???

Akari-...

Kai- que vingança idiota a sua,só por que eu não quis sair com você???

Akari- não é vingança nenhuma,só estou lutando beyblade!!!

Kai- não minta, entrou para uma equipe que me odeia!!!

Akari- você esta com medo???

Kai- eu não tenho medo ninguém!!!!

Akari- mas não é o que parece!!!!

Kai- cale-se!!!!

Akari- Kai mal espero para te enfrentar na cuia!!!!

Kai- para perder???

Neste momento uma voz conhecida por Kai entra no quarto!!!

Kai- O.O o que ,eu não acredito!!!!!!!!!!

Voltaire- meus netos reunidos!!!!!!!que satisfação!!!!!!!

Kai- Akari você não sabe o que esta fazendo!!!

Akari- não me diga o que tenho que fazer!!!!!!

Voltaire- que bom, vou adorar uma luta de beyblade entre irmãos!!!

Kai- o que o faz pensar que vou lutar com ela???

Akari- você esta com medo,eu sabia!!!!!!!!!

Voltaire- se vocês chegarem a uma final, terá uma luta!!!!!!mas como eu disse,se vocês chegarem a uma final!!!!!!!!!

Kai- tome cuidado com a fera bit que vai usar,pois eu conheço ela muito bem!!!!!!

Voltaire- mas não conhece a sua dona agora!!!!!!!!!então se prepare!!!!!!!

Akari- se vocês chegarem á algum lugar com aquela equipe!!!!!!!!!

Kai- vocês veram!!!!

Voltaire- estaremos aguardando!!!!!!!

Akari- ansiosamente!!!!!!!!

E Kai sai do quarto de Akari, um pouco assustado com o que viu!!!

E vai para seu quarto. E ouve batidas na porta.

Ray- Kai posso entrar???

Kai- abrirei uma exceção!!!!!

Ray- então, o que houve com a Akari???

Kai- você verá!!!mais não é algo muito bom!!!

Ray- eu me assustei,quando vi ela!!!!

Kai- acredite,você ainda não viu nada!!!

E ouve batidas na porta de novo!!!

Hilary- posso entrar???

Kai- não!!!!

Ray- pode sim Hilary!!!!

Kai- ora seu...¬¬

Hilary- Kai você esta legal???

Kai- por que não estaria???

Hilary- por que acabei de ver uma pessoa,e não é muito boa!!!!

Ray- quem????

Hilary- Voltaire!!!!!!!ele acabou de sair do hotel!!!!!!!

Ray- O.O!!!!

Kai- eu já sabia!!!

Hilary- O.O e Akari foi com ele!!!!!!!!

Ray- Kai temos que ir atrás deles!!!!!

Kai- Akari entrou para equipe que Voltaire comanda!!!!!!a única coisa que devemos fazer é treinar,para a final!!!!

Ray- por que????

Kai- é akari quem terei que enfrentar!!!!

Hilary - coitadinho do Kai!!!!!!!!!

Ray- nossa, mas por que ela se uniu ao Voltaire!!!

Kai- ele deve ter usado o mesmo golpe sujo que usou comigo!!!!!!

Hilary- o que eu posso fazer para te ajudar???

Kai- não a nada que você possa fazer!!!!!!!

Ray- temos que avisar os outros!!!!!!

Kai- é, fazer o que!!!mas não sabemos com quem estamos lidando!!!!!!

Coitado do Kai, o seu vô usou ele(1ª temporada) agora esta usando sua irmã,

Eles vão ter que se enfrentar snif,TT.TT,mas não percam os próximos capítulos!!!!!!review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Depois da conversa que Kai teve com Akari e Voltaire,os bladebreakers perceberam que tinham algo muito poderoso para eles enfrentar...

Amanheceu o dia,e os bladebreakers iriam ter uma luta de beyblade.

Tyson- e dae galera,temos que dar o máximo no estadium!!!

Max- claro!!!eu vou me esforçar muito Tyson!!!!XD

Ray- conte comigo Tyson!!!!u.u

Tyson- temos que salvar Akari!!!e ajudar o Kai!!!!

Kenny- ei gente chega de conversa ou vamos nos atrasar!!!!!!!

Hilary- não podemos nos atrasar!!!!!!!

E todos vão para o estadium!!!

Aj- teremos hoje uma boa luta de beyblade será os bladebreakers x White tiger!!!!

Tyson- ótimo uma equipe ao nosso nível!!!

Kai- diga isso por você,meu nível é superior!!!!!!!!u.u

Tyson- ¬¬"

Ray- Kai não despreze minha velha equipe!!!!!!!!

Kai- estou apenas falando a verdade!!!!!!!!!u.u

Aj- a primeira luta será Daichi x gary!!!!!!!

Daichi- não tem pra ninguém hoje!!!!!!!

Gary- é o que eu quero ver!!!!!!!!

Aj- 1,2,3 e let it rip!!!!!!!!!

E começa a luta de beyblade.

Daichi- hahaha!!!vamos ganhar dragoon strata!!!!

Gary- você fala demais para seu tamanho!!!!!!!

E Daichi ataca a beyblade de Gary...

Daichi- vai ser moleza!!!

Porem a beyblade de Gary começa a pegar forças atacando a beyblade de Daichi que perde forças para continuar a luta!!!!

Aj- incrível!!!!!!gary ganha a primeira luta!!!!!!

Daichi- o que eu perdi!!!!!!!T.T

Gary- falei que você estava falando demais!!!!!!!

Kai- como espera vencer,perdendo de maneira tão ridícula!!!!!

Daichi- ai foi mal!!!!!!

Aj- vamos a próxima luta!!!!!adivinhem!!!!!!!Mariah x Ray!!!!!

Kai- que novidade!!!!!!!!¬¬

Ray- desculpe Mariah, mas vou ter que ganhar!!!!!

Mariah- pensa que será fácil!!!!! Eu vou ter que vencer você Ray!!!!!!

Ray- Driger!!!!! Ataque pata de tigre!!!!!!

Mariah- vai lá galux!!!!!!!!!! Arranhão felino!!!!!!

Ray- desista Mariah!!!!!

Depois de alguns ataques da Driger,Ray vence deixando a beyblade de Mariah sem forças!!!!!!

Ray- Mariah você lutou muito bem!!!!

Mariah- eu fracassei!!!!!

Ray- você não venceu,mas não fracassou!!!!!

Mariah- ¬¬" como assim???derrota é um fracasso!!!!!!!

Ray- você foi Maravilhosa,lutou muito bem!!!!!

Mariah- serio mesmo você achou que fui bem???

Kai- por favor já chega!!!!

Aj- vamos a próxima luta Tyson x Lee!!!!!!!!

Tyson- de novo!!!!!!mas vou vencer!!!!!!!!!

Lee- eu treinei muito Tyson melhorei 100 desde a ultima luta!!!!!!!

Tyson- veremos isso na cuia!!!!!!!!

Aj- 1,2,3 let it rip!!!!!!!

Tyson- pega ele dragoon!!!!!!

Lee- pega ele galeon!!!!!!!!!!

A luta é um pouco duradoura, porem Tyson tem mais velocidade e se torna mais forte do que a beyblade de Lee!!!!!

Tyson- vamos dizer tchau para ele Dragoon!!!!!!!

E a beyblade de Tyson joga a beyblade de Lee para fora da cuia!!!!!

Aj- foi uma bela vitória de Tyson e que leva a classificação dos bladebreakers!!!!!!

Tyson- é isso ai!!!!!!!!!você melhorou muito Lee, mas eu também melhorei!!!!

Lee- eu sei disso!!!!

Tyson- mas foi uma luta iradaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!

E Tyson cumprimenta Lee amigavelmente!!!

E assim vai acontecendo os bladebreakers vão vencendo os oponentes,os titãs também vão vencendo de maneira esmagadora um a um!!!!

Passa-se alguns dias e finalmente chega o dia da final do campeonato!!!

Os bladebreakers contra os titãs!!!!

Tyson- nossa!!!eu estou tão nervoso!!!!

Ray- acalme-se Tyson!!!

Tyson- eu nem acredito estamos na final!!!

Max- é, mais quem vai lutar hoje???

Kai- eu pensei nisso ontem a noite!!!!

Tyson- no que você pensou???

Kai- Voltaire não quer saber de perder!!!!!

Max- como assim????

Kai- ele se importa mais que eu lute com Akari!!!!!então eu pensei nisso,Tyson, Ray e eu lutamos!!!assim poderemos ter chances de vencer!!!!

Tyson- mas você vai ter que lutar com a Akari!!!!!vai fazer justamente o que Voltaire quer!!!!

Kai- eu vou dar o máximo para vencer Akari,talvez seja a única forma de salva-la!!!!!

Max- não entendi!!!!!!o.o???

Kai- você não tem que entender nada!!!!!

Max- T.T só perguntei!!!!!!T.T

Ray- Max não ligue para o Kai ele esta muito nervoso,é que Voltaire só quer vencer e esta usando Akari!!!!!!!!e provar para todo mundo a força que ele possue!!é isso Kai???

Kai- mais ou menos!!!!!!!u.u

Max- entendi!!!façam o que é melhor para equipe,e para ajudar Akari!!!!eu topo!!!!!

Daichi- mas eu queria lutar!!!!!!

Kai- problema seu!!!!!

Tyson- desculpa Daichi!!!mas é porque eu e Ray conhecemos melhor os ataques de Tala e Spencer,temos um pouco mais de experiência!!!!!!!desculpa cara,mas vai ter que ficar pra próxima!!!!!

Daichi- BUAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!EU QUERIA LUTAR!!!!!!!!

Kai- mas não vai!!!!será que você não entende!!!!!!não se toca???

Ray- Tyson tem razão Daichi,eles estão muito poderosos,o que é pior tão sob controle de Voltaire!!!!!não leva a mal!!!!!!

Daichi- ta bom fazer o que!!!!!!!!

Max- vamos torce por vocês!!!!!!

Ray e Tyson- valeu Max!!!!!!!

Kai- então vamos logo!!!!!

E os bladebreakers se dirigem ao estadium!!!!!

Dj - noite glamuroza!!!!!para duas equipes que não querem saber de derrota!!!!!!!

Aj- é Brad hoje promete!!!!!!são os bladebreakers contra os titãs!!!!

Brad- será emocionante!!!!!!!

E todos vão a loucura quando as equipes entram no estadium!!!

Voltaire- não quero saber de derrotas!!!!!!ou farei com que sejem banidos do beyblade!!!!!

Titãs- sim senhor!!!!!!

E Tyson fala pra os outros!!!!

Tyson- vamos dar o máximo de nos,hoje vamos sair com a Akari e com a vitória!!!

Ray- pode contar com isso!!!!!!

Kai- hum!!!!!!

Max- eu vou torcer muito!!!!!

Daichi- é eu também!!!

Kenny- contem comigo também!!!

Tyson- valeu!!!!!!!

Ray- obrigado pessoal!!!!!

Kai- grande coisa!!!!!!!!não vão lutar comigo na cuia!!!!!!!

Todos- ¬¬""

Hilary- Kai,você finje não se importar, mas estarei torcendo muito para você!!!!!!

Tyson- hummmmmmmmmm,que lindo!!!!!!eca que nojo!!!!!!!!ecaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!hehehe

Hilary- cala boca Tyson!!!!!!!ò.ó

Kai- obrigado!!!!!!

Todos- O.O!!!!!!!

Kai- o que????seus idiotas!!!!!!!!!!

Todos- ¬¬

Dj- mas vamos parar de enrolar que comece a luta de beyblade!!!!!!!!!!!!

Agora vai começar mesmo o campeonato,agora vai!!!!!!!!!

Não percam o próximo capitulo da minha fics!!!!!!!reviews please!!!!!!u.u


	11. Chapter 11

Todos no estadium...iria começar a luta bladebreakers x titãs!!!!!

Dj- então vamos começar a primeira luta Tyson vs Tala!!!!preparados???

Tyson- to pronto!!!

Tala- anda logo!!!!!!!!

Dj- então ok!!! 1.2.3 let it rip!!!

Tyson- vai lá dragoon!!!!!!

Tala- eu não vou te dar a vitória!!!!!

Tyson- mas não precisa minha vitória será conquistada!!!!!!

Tala- eu não teria tanta certeza disto!!!!

e Tala ataca a beyblade de Tyson.

Tyson- porque esta fazendo isso???ó.ò

Tala- o que????

Tyson- esta de novo do lado do Voltaire!!!!

Tala- eu não tenho nada a perder!!!

Tyson- mas não deveria, pois ele só quer saber da vitória,e sempre te usa pra conseguir isso!!!

Tala- a vitória é tudo Tyson!!!!!!

Tyson- não é tudo, o importante é lutar beyblade com raça e determinação,a vitória não é o principal!!!o importante é competir!!!!

Tala- competir,sem perder ou empatar!!!

Tyson- ¬¬" Voltaire esta só usando você!!!se você vencer,ele levará os méritos da vitória!!!!entendeu???

Tala- pouco me importo para isso,o importante agora é te vencer!!!!!!

Tyson- se você quer assim!!!! Ataca ele Dragoon!!!!!!!!

E Tyson ataca a beyblade de Tala com força!!!!!!

Tyson- Dragoon!!!ataque furacão fantasma!!!

Tala- Wolborg!!!!

Porem a beyblade de Tyson consegue realizar seu ataque em Tala!!!

Tala- droga!!!!!!!!

Tyson- Tala pare com isso, ainda há tempo!!!!!!

Tala- ainda há tempo???

Tyson- você ainda pode evitar os planos do Voltaire!!!!!!!e sua amizade com o Kai???

Tala- hahaha...não me faça rir!!!!!

Tyson- mas vocês nunca foram amigos????

Tala- acho que não!!!!!!!!wolborg!!!!

E tala dá um ataque poderoso em Tyson!!!!!

Tala- se Kai fosse meu amigo ficaria em minha equipe!!!!!!

Tyson- mas só porque ele resolveu mudar???ele tem esse direito não acha????

Tala- eu acho que não!!!!!!!

Tyson- afeeeeeeee!!!!!!!você esta pensando igual á Voltaire!!!!!

E Tala dá outro ataque em Tyson.

Tala- sabe qual é a questão Tyson???

Tyson- qual?

Tala- eu sempre fui sozinho,então tenho que agir por mim mesmo!!!!!!

Tyson- mas e o Kai???????

Tala- Kai também só se importa com ele,tenho que agir igual a ele!!!!!

Tyson- então aja!!!

Tala- o que?????O.O ?

E Tyson reage a um dos ataques de Tala.

Tyson- Kai pode ter este jeito dele,mas se importa com as pessoas!!!

Tala- ¬¬ sei!!!

Tyson- é verdade só quem convive mais com ele sabe!!!ele se importa com a gente, esta preocupado com Akari, e se importa ate com você!!!

Tala- Kai foi criado com frieza,isso que esta falando não passa de mentiras!!!

Tyson- é verdade, e lá no fundo você sabe que é verdade!!!!!!vamos Tala não quer agir igual ao Kai,comece a se importar mais com as pessoas!!!!!pare de ajudar Voltaire!!!!!

Tala- eu ate queria!!!!!!!mas...

Neste instante.

Voltaire- TALA SEU IDIOTA!!!!!!ESTA ESTREGANDO NOVAMENTE MEU PLANO!!!!!

Tala- você não tem idéia do que é o Voltaire,nisso eu entendo o kai!!!!!!!!

Tyson- devo imaginar!!!!!!uma pessoa que usa seus netos para vencer,e dominar o mundo da beyblade!!!

Tala-porem Voltaire me ensinou a mim e aos outros,devemos o máximo de respeito a Voltaire!!!!!!

Tyson- porem ele só fez isso,com o propósito de vencer!!!

Tala- ...

Tyson- e Akari!!! por que você deixou Voltaire usa-la!??????

Tala- ...

Tyson- por que você não a protegeu????

Tala- você tem razão!!!

E a beyblade de Tala começa a perder forças.

Tala- eu sou culpado, de Voltaire usar Akari!!!!!

Tyson- mas ainda a tempo de salva-la!!!!!!

Tala- porem eu não posso perder!!!!!

Tyson- vamos fazer uma luta justa agora!!!eu também não quero que você me entregue a luta !!!!

Tala- uma luta justa então!!!!

Tyson- é!!!vamos realmente lutar beyblade!!!!

Tala- eu quero provar a mim mesmo que não sou um derrotado!!!

Tyson- então vamos lutar,vai nessa Dragoon!!!!!

Tala- Wolborg!!!!!

E tudo começa a ficar gelado, e tala realiza um ótimo ataque na beyblade de Tyson!!!

Tyson- é você melhorou!!!!!!!

Tala- você não viu nada!!!

E a luta fica emocionante,porem Tala sai vitorioso da luta!!!provando a si mesmo que era um ótimo lutador de beyblade.

Todos- O.O

Kenny- eu não acredito que o Tyson perdeu!!!

Max- inacreditável!!!!

Ray- realmente é inacreditável mesmo!!!

Tyson- parabéns!!! Isso foi realmente uma luta justa!!!

Tala- obrigado!!!!

Os dois se cumprimentam.e Tyson vai para perto da equipe!!!!

Max- não esquenta cara!!!

Tyson- sabe é estranho!!!

Ray- o que é estranho???

Tyson- eu perdi,mas me sinto bem!!!

Hilary- por perder???O.o

Tyson- não,mas por fazer Tala entender o Kai!!!de certa forma isso foi bom!!!fiz ele entender o que Voltaire esta fazendo com a Akari!!!

Kai- parabéns Tyson!!!

Todos- O.O!!!Kai???!!!!

Kai- me deixem em paz!!!! ¬¬

Enquanto isso Tala também vai para perto de sua equipe.

Spencer- parabéns!!!

Tala- Não estamos sendo correto!!!

Akari- e porque não???

Tala- desculpe Akari!!!

Akari- não tem nada que se desculpar, eu não preciso de você!!!eu sei bem o que estou fazendo!!!ò.ó

Tala- você não faz idéia com quem esta lidando!!!

Akari- cala boca!!!

Tala- ò.ó o que você disse???

Akari- saia da minha frente,deveria se envergonhar de quase perder do Tyson!!!

E Tala sai,Voltaire interrompe

Voltaire- o que pensa que esta fazendo????

Tala- to fora!!!arranje outro em meu lugar!!!

Voltaire- mas não vai mesmo embora!!!!(com sarcasmo)

E umas pessoas de branco agarram no braço de Tala e o arrastam.

Tala- me larguem!!!

Voltaire- façam-o entender o que são os titãs!!!!!

?????- sim senhor!!!

Voltaire- hahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!

Não percam a próxima batalha,vai ser muito boa !!!

Mandem reviews!!!bijus a todos!!!valeu!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Depois da luta de Tyson e Tala,fez com que a ira de Voltaire começa-se a surgir!!!!

Enquanto isso...

Tyson- Ray você é o próximo!!!!!!!!

Ray- bem esta é a nossa chance!!!!!não posso perder!!!

Max- vou gritar!!!me dá um R!!! me dá um A!!!!!

Ray- vai pronunciar meu nome errado ainda!!!!!!!

Max- me dá um Y!!!!!!Ray!!!!!!!!!!Ray!!!!!!!!!

Kai- pare de ser idiota Max!!!!!!!

Max- brincadeira XDDDDDDDDD

Daichi- se você quiser Ray!!!eu luto por você!!!

Kai- Não!!!se você não quiser lutar beyblade Ray!!!vá brincar de boneca!!!

Ray- ¬¬""não obrigado!!!

Tyson- boa sorte Ray!!!

Kenny- boa sorte,analisando os dados do Spencer,seu nível aumentou assustadoramente!!!

Ray- obrigado Kenny,me encorajou muito isso que me disse!!! (com medo)

Tyson- a Ray não esquenta são dados!!!

Kenny- são dados que temos que levar a serio Tyson!!!mas boa sorte Ray!!!

Hilary- fiquem frio!!!Ray vai ganhar!!!!né!!!!!

Ray- vou dar o máximo de mim!!! E Driger vai me ajudar!!!

Kai- mas lembre-se Ray você faz sua própria sorte!!!

Ray- obrigado Kai!!!valeu gente!!!

E Ray se aproxima da cuia.

E Dj diz.

Dj- vamos a mais uma excelente luta de beyblade Ray x Spencer!!!!

Brad- é Aj,será uma excelente luta!!!mas Ray tem que dar a vitória para os bladebreakers se não!!!!!

Aj- se não a coisa vai ficar preta!!!

Spencer- já estou ouvindo o som da vitória!!!!

Ray- eu também estou,mas não apontam para você!!!!!

Spencer- veremos!!!!!

Dj- 1,2,3 let it rip!!!!!

Spencer- Ray você já era!!!!!

Spencer ataca sem dó a beyblade de Ray.

Ray- Driger, ataque pata de tigre!!!!

Mas Spencer se afasta do ataque de Ray com facilidade e quase joga a beyblade de Ray para fora da cuia!!!!!!!

Ray- Driger!!!!!!

Spencer- esta ficando preocupado com a derrota Ray???já esta sentindo o gosto amargo dela??????não se preocupe!!!!!ela já vai acontecer!!!!!

Ray- só se for para seu lado!!!!!!!!vamos lá Driger!!!!!!!!

E Ray ataca a beyblade de Spencer.

Spencer- mas é um bos...!!

Ray- o que foi Spencer???(fala com sarcasmo)

Spencer- você acha que pode vencer de mim???

Ray- quando soube que iria lutar com você eu sabia que você era forte, até mais forte do que eu!!!mais eu nunca perdi a fé na minha fera bit!!!!!!!

Spencer- que lindo!!!(com sarcasmo)

Ray- Driger acaba com ele!!!!!!

E Ray novamente ataca Spencer.

Spencer- O.O eu nunca vou perder!!!!

Ray- a derrota e para nos ensinar!!!

Spencer- uma derrota só acontece com fracassados como você!!!!!!!

Ray- ta na hora de você aprender com uma derrota!!!!!Driger!!!!!!!!!!

Neste momento Ray ataca Spencer com muita força!!!!!!!

Ray- sinto muito Spencer,mas a Driger se ofendeu com que você disse para ela!!!!Driger!!!ataque pata de tigre!!!!!!!!!

Spencer leva o ataque poderoso de Driger ,que faz parar de girar sua beyblade!!!!

Dj- eu não acredito Ray venceu!!!!!!!!

Ray- você lutou bravamente!!!

Spencer- ...

Ray- mas não subestime seus adversários,pois eles não subestimam você!!!!!u.u

Spencer- obrigado!!!!!!!!u.u

E Ray vai para perto de sua equipe...

Tyson- foi irado sua luta!!!!!!!!!

Max- nossa,você lutou muito bem!!!!!!!!

Ray- Driger lutou muito bem!!!!!!

Daichi- dae Ray,que bom que você ganhou!!!!!!

Tyson- se você quiser Ray !!! eu luto por você, né Daichi!!!!!!!O.o (irônico)

Daichi- ¬¬ qual é???? Quer parar de pegar no meu pé!!!!

Hilary- eu sempre soube que você iria ganhar!!!!!

Ray- obrigado pessoal!!!

Kai- parabéns Ray!!!ainda temos chance!!!

Todos- O.O

Kai- ah o que foi dessa vez seus idiotas??????

Tyson- é que você tem agido estranho, meio sentimental ultimamente!!!!

Kai- Tyson,você é um idiota!!!!!!

Tyson- esse é o velho Kai que eu conheço!!!

Spencer vai para sua equipe...

Akari- como você pode perder????

Spencer- ...

Akari- você é um fracasso deveria entrar para os bladebreakers lá é seu lugar!!!!!!!!

Voltaire aparece...

Voltaire- eu havia dito que se houvesse derrota,seria banido do beyblade!!!

Spencer- as derrota acontecem!!!

Voltaire- não acontecem!!!são para se evitar!!!!

Spencer- eu lutei bem!!!!!

Voltaire- não me interessa se lutou bem!!!!Interessa-me a vitória e você conquistou a derrota!!!!!portanto!!!!!!

Voltaire pega a beyblade de Spencer...

Spencer- você não tem esse direito!!!!!!

Voltaire- passei a ter!!!!!!

Spencer tenta impedir Voltaire,mas Akari entra na frente!!!!

Akari- você perdeu,assuma sua derrota!!!!

Spencer- só quero ver o Kai te massacrar na cuia!!!!!

Akari- hahaha...essa eu quero ver!!!!!!!

E Akari sai...Voltaire se dirige a ela...

Voltaire- não me decepcione minha neta!!!

Akari- pode deixar!!!!u.u

Voltaire- será uma luta e tanto!!!Kai terá que aprender que com seu vô não se brinca!!!hahahahaha!!!!!!

E os bladebreakers comentavam entre si...

Tyson- a próxima luta é você Kai!!!!

Kai- eu sei!!!!!

Ray- você esta preparado para enfrentar sua irmã na cuia????

Daichi- se você quiser Kai!!!eu luto por você!!!!

Kai- ¬¬""

Tyson- Daichi você ta tirando Kai do sério!!!!

Kai- se você falar de novo, eu vou fazer você engolir sua língua!!!!!!

Daichi- calma cara,só tava brincando!!!

Kai- não me venha com brincadeiras estúpidas!!!!!

Max- eu vou torcer por você!!!me da um K!!!!!!me da um A!!!!!!!!me da I!!!

Kai- CALA BOCA MAX!!!!!!Ò.ó

Max- XDDDDDDDD Kai!!!!kai!!!!!!

Hilary- boa sorte Kai!!!!!!deve ser barra lutar com a própria irmã!!!!!

Ray- deve ser horrível!!!!

Kenny- eu analisei os dados da Akari,e notei algo incrível,as lutas dela não duram nem 1 minuto!!!

Kai- ¬¬xxx obrigado Kenny!!!(com sarcasmo)

Tyson- eu boto fé no Kai!!!!!!

E kai sai de perto deles por um minuto!!!

Kai- não vai ser nada fácil!!!!!

E agora vem a luta que todos esperam não percam!!!!

Akari x Kai!!!!!

Mandem reviews!!!

Beijo pra anamatéia!!!! E para todo mundo!!!!!!XDDDDDDDDD


	13. Chapter 13

Agora Kai e Akari,dois irmãos iriam tirar suas forças na beyblade.

Dj- mais uma emocionante disputa!!!!!!!

Aj- é e essa luta tem uma emoção a mais,pois é a ultima luta que define tudo!!!

Brad- define a equipe campeã dos estados unidos!!!!

Aj- chegar na final,já é emoção!!!mas a ultima luta é a melhor de todas!!!!!

Akari- chega de lenga lenga,vamos começar a lutar logo!!!!

Kai- nisso eu concordo!!!

Aj- ¬¬

Brad- os dois tem o mesmo comportamento!!!

Dj- vemos começar a luta então!!!!preparados???

Akari- estou preparada faz tempo!!!!

Kai- também estou!!!

Dj- a suas posições!!!1,2,3 e let it rip!!!!!!!!!

E os dois lançam suas beyblades.

Kai- Akari desista!!!você não foi feita para beyblade!!!

Akari- não seja rude, você não viu nada do meu poder!!!!!

Kai- acho que você esta esquecendo da Dranzer!!!!

Akari- eu conheço esse passarinho!!!

Kai- passarinho!!!ò.ó mostre a ela Dranzer!!!!

E Kai libera a Dranzer da beyblade,causando impacto na cuia!!!

Akari- vixe!!! Não se compara com o poder!!!!!!

Kai- que poder sua beyblade pode me mostrar???

Akari- vamos lá Black Dranzer!!!!!!

Kai- eu já conheço essa imitação!!!

Akari- será???esmague essa beyblade ridícula!!!!

E Akari começa a soltar sua ira para beyblade, e um poder negro começa a sair da beyblade...

Kai- O.O o que é isso??????

Akari- você não conhece a Black Dranzer ???hahahahaha(fala com sarcasmo)

E a black Dranzer sai da beyblade...

Akari- Kai esta é a black dranzer!!!!!!

Kai- O.O

Kai se impressiona com o poder que a beyblade estava liberando!!!

Akari- eu deixei a black Dranzer só para esta ocasião!!!

Kai- mas não é palio para a Dranzer de verdade!!!!!

E Kai finalmente ataca a beyblade de Akari!!! Que cai no chão!!

Kai- Akari aprenda algo com seu irmão!!!!!!!

Todos- O.O ela é a irmã do Kai!!!!!!!!!!

Kai- uma copia não se compara com a original!!!!!!!

Akari- você esta se iludindo!!!!!!!!

E Akari fica furiosa, e a black Dranzer começa a liberar ainda mais poder que Kai se assusta!!!!!

Kai- o que esta fazendo???

Akari- é um pequeno novo ataque que você não conhece!!!!!

Kai- ataque!!!!!

Akari- um novo ataque,você vai conhecer agora!!!!vai black Dranzer!!!!!!!!!ataque O ""Auge Do Amargedon'"!!!!!!!

E o ataque da black Dranzer era tão poderoso que todos do estadium se protegem de tamanho poder!!!!!!

Tyson- o que é isso????????O.O

Max- Aiiiiiiiiiii é muito poderoso!!!!!!!!!!

Ray- cuidado Kai!!!!!!!!!!

E o ataque da black dranzer acaba ferindo Kai que cai no chão...

Tyson- kaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!

Kai- não se preocupe!!!estou bem!!!!resista Dranzer!!!

Akari- ela não vai durar muito tempo!!!!!!

O poder começa a destruir tudo ao redor!!!!!!

E o publico que estava no estadium começam a correr desesperados!!!!!

Dj- o que é isso!!!!!!eu acho que não estávamos esperando isso!!!!

Voltaire- vamos lá Akari mostre ao Kai o poder da black Dranzer!!!!!

Kai se levanta do chão,com alguns ferimento e um corte no rosto!!!

Kai- Akari você não sabe com o que esta brincando!!!

Akari- sei sim!!! Essa é a fera bit mais poderosa do mundo!!!!!!

Kai- a fera bit esta usando você!!!!

Akari- você já trocou sua Dranzer pela black Dranzer!!!!!!!ficou maravilhado com o poder dela!!!!!

Kai- agora eu não troco minha Dranzer por nenhuma fera bit genérica!!!!

Akari- você não esta vendo o poder de minha black Dranzer!!!

Kai- estou mas ainda acho incomparável com a Dranzer!!!!!!

Akari- acaba com ele black Dranzer!!!!!!!!!!

E Kai leva outro ataque com muita força da black Dranzer!!!

E se machuca mais uma vez!!!!

Kai- Voltaire fez algo em sua mente,por isso esta falando asneiras!!!!!!!!

Akari- "aprenda irmão" é feio falar dos outros pelas costas!!!!!!

Kai- olha quem fala!!!!!

Akari- não vejo razões para falar de você!!!!

Kai- ouça o que eu te digo!!!!!Akari desista da luta, Voltaire vai dominar todos se você ganhar!!!!

Akari- será Kai!!!!!!!!!meu vô faria algo assim!!!!

Kai- Akari você voltou a ser a mesma Akari????

Akari- claro que não!!!!!!!!!!!!hehehehe peguei você!!!

Kai- ¬¬ idiota!!!!!!!!

Akari- aquela Akari bobinha que você conheceu morreu!!!!!!

Kai- minha irmã morreu?????

Neste momento Akari para.

Akari- morreu!!!!!!!!!e você vai morrer junto com elaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!

E a black Dranzer libera mais poder!!!!!!

Kai- Voltaire seu desgraçado!!!!!!!!!!você me paga!!!!!!!vai Dranzer!!!!!!

Porem Akari conseguia sair com facilidade dos ataques de Kai.

Akari- o que é isso Kai já esta perdendo suas forças???????

Kai- não,ainda tenho muito que mostrar!!!!!!!

Akari- me deu até medo!!!!!hahahahahahaha!!!!!

Kai novamente tenta atacar ela que se esquiva,e o ataca!!!!!!

Akari- é isso ai!!!!!!!!black Dranzer!!!!!!

Os outros da equipe estavam se preocupando com Kai!!!

Tyson- Kaiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!! Você tem que resistir!!!!!!Lute!!!!!

Kai- estou tentando,o problema não estou conhecendo o oponente!!!!!!!

Tyson- você não a conhece!!!!!!!mas procure conhecer!!!!essa não é sua irmã,apenas uma menina com a black Dranzer!!!!!!!

Kai- eu não consigo ver isso!!!!

Tyson- sua irmã esta dentro dela, ela é uma criação do Voltaire!!!!

Kai- ¬¬ eu não entendi???

Tyson- quer salvar sua irmã??????

Kai- claro!!!!!!O.o

Tyson- então vença essa menina!!!!!!!!

Kai- pode deixar!!!!!!!Dranzer!!!!

Você querem ver o que acontece a seguir?????

Leiam o próximo capitulo desta fics!!!!!

Beijão para Anamatéia,Sguarbedon,Warshabal e d.gledis

E para todo mundo que esta acompanhando minha fics!!!!!!!

Reviews!!!!bragadinha!!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Será que Kai vai ter uma reação na luta após as palavras de Tyson????...vamos ver!!!!

Kai- vai Dranzer!!!!!!!!!

E Kai consegue realizar um ataque na beyblade de Akari!!!!

Que também se machuca...

Akari- com ousa Kai!!!!!!

Kai- é agora eu vou te mostrar o que a Dranzer tem!!!!

E Dranzer toda glamurosa em chamas da um ataque em Akari!!!

Que se machuca outra vez!!!

Kai- sabre de chamas Dranzer!!!!!!!!

E a Dranzer realiza seu ataque, que foi bem sucedido!!!!!!porem arrasta Akari para longe da cuia (não muito longe é claro)

Akari- você não tem amor mesmo pela sua irmã!!!!

Kai- pela minha irmã,eu conheci ela agora,mas tenho amor por ela!!!!

Akari- então por que esta fazendo isso comigo???

Kai- você não é minha irmã !!!!!

Akari- você não sabe o que esta falando!!!

Kai- você não passa de um "bonequinho" que Voltaire pode manipular!!!minha irmã esta no interior desta garota!!!!

Akari- então que assim seja!!!!!!Black Dranzer ataque!!!!!!

E Akari vai atacar Kai,porem Dranzer se esquiva do ataque!!!

Kai- Dranzer!!!

E Kai da um ataque em Akari!!!

Que arrasta novamente Akari,machucando ela!!!

Neste momento Tala aparece lançando sua beyblade contra o Kai!!!(contra o Kai mesmo,não contra a Dranzer)

Kai- você ficou louco!!!!O.O

Kai neste instante repara que o olhar de Tala era frio e sombrio!!!!!!

Kai- Voltaire o que você fez???????

Voltaire- só quis deixar a luta mais emocionante!!!

Tyson- mas não é justo são dois contra um!!!!

Voltaire- Tala não esta lutando na cuia!!!!

Tyson- pior do que isso agrediu o Kai com a beyblade!!!!

Voltaire- não esta no regulamento da beyblade!!!

Kai- o que???você esta ficando louco!!!!!!!

E Tala joga sua beyblade novamente contra o Kai.

Que se machuca e cai!!!!

Dj- sinto muito mas vamos suspender a luta, o oponente não pode ser agredido fisicamente!!!!!

Tala mira sua beyblade contra o Dj.

Dj- pensando bem podemos continuar numa boa!!!!sem ressentimentos!!!!O.O( com medo)

Tyson- afinal o que você esta querendo Voltaire???matar seu neto????

Voltaire- quero que Akari vença,custe o que custar!!!

Kai- Desgraçado!!!!!!!!!!!

Tala novamente mira a beyblade contra o Kai,porem na hora que ele lança a beyblade se choca com a beyblade de Tyson!!!

Tyson- oh Tala ta dando muitos golpes baixos!!!eu te desafio para uma revanche!!!!!!!

Voltaire- pode vencer de novo!!!!!

Tala- hahahahaha!!!!!!!!(uma rizada bem sinistra)

Tyson- vença a black Dranzer Kai!!!!!!!!

Kai- pode deixar comigo!!!

Tyson e Tala vão para outra cuia!!!!

Tyson- Dragoon,eu acredito em você!!!

Tala- idiota!!!!

Tyson- Dragoon!!!!furação Fantasma!!!!!!!

Tyson junta todas suas forças e dá um ataque muito poderoso em Tala.

Tyson- me ajuda dragooooooooonnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!

A dragoon libera tanto poder que vence Tala, que desmaia!!!

Tyson- nossa cara foi mal!!!acorda!!você é pesadinho,não vou conseguir te levantar!!!!acordaaa!!!!!!!ô galera me ajuda aqui?????

Enquanto isso Akari e Kai!!!

Kai- que golpe baixo Akari!!!

Akari- na verdade foi muito legal!!!

Kai- agora vamos acabar com isso de vez!!!!!!!Dranzer!!

Akari- vai black Dranzer!!!!!!

Neste momento Kai começa a lembrar de como Akari apareceu em sua vida!!!!

Flashback de Kai!!!

Akari- SUA IRMÃAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

Kai- você ta louca!!!!! O.O

Akari- mas é verdade, na verdade eu queria que não fosse, mas é!!!!

Kai- como assim????explique-se...

Akari- eu morei durante anos em um orfanato no interior do Japão, mas aí eu fugi do orfanato,e vim até a Rússia atrás de você!!!!

Kai- como você sabe que somos irmão????

Akari- na verdade eu sempre soube que tinha um irmão chamado Kai, mais eu não sabia que era você!!!

Kai- e como soube????

Akari -eu vi você na tv!!!!

Kai-...¬¬

Fim do flashback!!!!

Kai- Akari eu vou te salvar!!!!!!Dranzer ataque sabre de chamas!!!!!!!

Akari- black Dranzer!!!!!!!!

E depois de algum tempo as duas beyblades estavam perdendo as forças...

Akari- black Dranzer eu não posso perder!!!!!!

Kai- Dranzer me ajude,a encontrar minha irmã!!!!!!!!!!

E Dranzer reagi,criando forças para atacar a beyblade de Akari!!!

Kai- VAMOS DERROTAR A BLACK DRANZER !!!!!!EU ESTOU COM VOCÊ Dranzer!!!!!!

E ataca mais uma vez Akari, que perde quase todas as forças e Akari junto com a beyblade vai perdendo forças que finalmente acaba a luta!!!!!!!!Kai é o vencedor!!!!!!!

Dj- eu não posso acreditar,eu nunca tinha visto algo assim!!!!!essa foi a luta mais emocionante que eu já vi!!!!!

Tyson- ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!tem que ser o Kai!!!!!

Daichi- que beleza somos campeões dos Estados Unidos!!!

Ray- estou feliz!!!!eu acreditei no Kai!!!

Max- me da um K,me da um A...

Todos- ¬¬"""

Max- ta bem eu paro!!! Era brincadeira!!!!

Kenny- os dados estavam certos!!!

Hilary- estou feliz pelo Kai!!!! Cadê ele???

E todos se aproximaram da cuia!!!

E Kai estava agachado perto de Akari que estava desmaiada no chão!!!

Tyson- ta tudo bem Kai???

Kai- esta!!!!!!T.T

E Kai passa a mão no rosto ligeiramente!!!!

Tyson- tava chorando???

Kai- eu vou fazer você chorar!!!!

Tyson- BUABUABUA!!!!!

Kai- ¬¬ imbecil!!!!!!

Hilary- vemos levar ela no medico!!!

Kai- tem razão!!!!!

Ray- eu vou chamar um!!!!

Max- eu ou torcer para Akari se recuperar!!!me da um A!!!me da um K!!!!me da mais um A!!!...

Todos- ¬¬xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max- ta bom parei!!!x)

Daichi- coitada dela!!!!!!!!acho que ela morreu!!!!!!!!

Todos- CALA BOCA!!!!

Daichi- desculpa!!!!!!!

Kai- se fazer mais uma piadinha idiota eu não respondo por Kai Hiwatari!!!

Daichi- foi mal!!!T.T

E agora será que ela se recupera (ninguém sabe né???)

Mas não deixem de ler o desfecho dessa fics!!!!

Serei muito gradicida se me mandarem reviews!!!...


	15. Chapter 15

Depois da luta que trouxe a vitória da equipe dos bladebreakers,Akari perdeu todas suas forças na luta e foi levada para o hospital,junto com o Tala que havia desmaiado (lembram?),todos estavam no hospital.

Tyson- Kai você esta nervoso???

Kai- não ele vai ficar boa!!!

Tyson- será???

Kai- claro que vai,eu falei com o medico!!!!

Tyson- serio!!!! Que beleza!!!o que ele te falou???

Kai- ela perdeu todas as forças!!!por isso desmaiou!!!!

Tyson- ah que bom!!!mas o que aconteceu???

Kai- eu que sei!!!(com sarcasmo)

Tyson- vamos perguntar para o Tala parece que ele já acordou!!!

Kai e Tyson foram ao quarto em que estava o Tala!!!

Tyson- e dae você ta legal!!!!

Tala- estou,mas quero me desculpar com vocês!!!eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo!!!

Tyson- nem tem problema!!!

Kai- o que aconteceu com você e Akari???

Tala- com a Akari,eu realmente não sei!!!e comigo eu não me lembro bem!!!

Kai- você não se lembra de nada???

Tala- me lembro só que o Tyson me disse algumas coisas, eu venci a luta,depois sai e me encontrei com Voltaire!!!

Kai- e????

Tala- não me lembro de mais nada!!!Spencer me contou o que aconteceu!!!

Kai- Voltaire é um velho idiota eu odeio ele!!!

Tyson- mas que bom que você ta legal!!!

Tala- como esta a Akari???

Kai- é da sua conta!!!ò.Ó (com um pouco de ciúmes da irmã)

Tyson- ela vai ficar boa logo, logo!!!

Tala- que bom saber!!!

Kai- ò.Ó eu não estou gostando nada disso!!!

Ray entra no quarto...

Ray- Kai vamos parece que ela acordou!!!

Tyson- beleza vamos Kai!!!!

Kai- eu já vou!!!

E Tala se levanta...

Kai- ei você fica!!!precisa se recuperar!!!(com muito tom de sarcasmo)

Tala- idiota!!!

E todos vão para o quarto que estava Akari!!!

Tyson- dae Akari beleza!!!

Max- que bom que você ta legal!!!

Akari- eu não sei mas estou me sentindo estranha!!!

Kai- também!!!

Akari- o que aconteceu???(Akari não se lembrava de nada)

Ray- é uma longa história,o importante é você se recuperar!!!

Kai- como você esta???

Akari- bem,mas como você se machucou!!!!

Kai- nada não!!!

E Daichi chega...

Daichi- dae Akari,você não ta do mal mais não???

Akari- o que???

Kai- sai daqui seu imbecil!!!!ò.ó

Daichi- você não tem mais a black Dranzer???

Akari- black Dranzer????

Tyson- cala boca daichi ta falando demais pro teu tamanho!!!

Akari- eu quero saber do que aconteceu???

Kai- de qual é a ultima coisa que você lembra???

Akari- eu me lembro que eu havia discutido com você,depois eu saí para conhecer Nova York,daí eu conheci um senhor!!!

Kai- senhor???

Akari- é deve ser ele que fez isso comigo,como ele foi mal!!!T.T

Kai- você não tem nem idéia!!!

Akari- daí ele falou que iria me ensinar beyblade que ele tinha uma equipe especializada para isso!!!eu fui!!!!!

Kai- você não sabe que não pode falar com estranho!!!

Akari- eu sei,mas ele me pareceu gentil!!!!daí eu fui para uma espécie de laboratório,tinha muitos lutando beyblade lá!!!ai me apareceu um moço estranho!!!

Tyson- moço estranho???

Akari- é,tinha um olhar sombrio e cabelo roxo!!!!

Todos- O.O afe!!!

Akari- ele falou para seguir ele!!!Eu fui para um laboratório apareceu uns homens de branco e me seguraram!!!daí eu não me lembro de mais nada!!!!!!!

Kai- eu não acredito que Boris esta de novo!!!

Ray- eu sabia que você estava muito estranha!!!

Akari- mas o que aconteceu???

Ray- bem o Voltaire é ...

E Kai interrompe pisando no pé do Ray.

Ray- aiai,Kai você esqueceu que eu não uso tênis doeu!!!

Kai- você que se lixe,pensa antes de falar!!!

Ray- mas por que ela não pode saber???

Akari- do que???

Kai- nada o Ray tem tanto cabelo que esta comendo seu cérebro!!!

Ray- ¬¬"" eu não gostei!!!!

Kai- mas acho que você tem que saber da verdade!!!

Akari- claro!!!eu tenho que saber o que esta acontecendo!!!!

Kai- Voltaire é um lunático que usa as pessoas para vencer os campeonatos,e dominar o mundo!!!!

Akari- que horror!!!T.T

Kai- infelizmente ele usou você e uma fera bit para conseguir isso!!!

Akari- T.T o que aconteceu???

Kai- aconteceu,que eu tive que lutar contra você, eu ganhei é claro!!!

Tyson- depois eu que sou "modesto"!!

Akari- foi isso o que aconteceu???

Kai- foi!!!

Ray- ¬¬ por que você só contou a metade da história Kai???

Akari- o que você disse Ray???

Kai- ele não disse nada!!!vou falar com você lá fora Ray !!!

Os dois foram para fora do quarto!!!

Kai- o que você idiota,pensa que esta fazendo???

Ray- por que você não disse a ele que Voltaire é seu vô???

Kai- eu vou contar a ela no momento certo!!!fique de boca calada!!!obrigado!!!

Os dois voltaram e Hilary aparece!!!

Hilary- oi Akari!!!

Akari- oi,que bom te ver!!!

Hilary- eu digo mesmo!!!como esta você Kai???

Kai- bem!!!

Daichi- ta pintando o clima!!!

Kai- cala boca !!!

Hilary- o//o Daichi pare de falar essas coisas!!!

Tyson- é Daichi!!!!eu não quero vomitar!!!

Hilary- cala boca Tyson!!!

Daichi- eh ciumes!!!

Max- eu também acho isso!!!

Tyson- eu vou te arrebentar a fuça Daichi!!!

Akari- Kai, o que aconteceu no campeonato???

Kai- o mesmo de sempre!!!o Tyson perdeu,o Ray venceu por muita sorte,eu venci!!!fomos campeões!!!

Tyson- foi a primeira vez que eu perdi em uma final!!!

Akari- estou feliz que vocês venceram!!!

E Kenny aparece...

Kenny- ei pessoal a conversa dever estar ótima ,mas eu vim dar uma ruim noticia!!!

Kai- de você só aparecer, é uma péssima noticia!!!

Kenny- ai me quebrou!!!Ó.ò

Tyson- diga Kenny!!!

Kenny- é que temos que ir para o Japão!!treinarmos haverá outro campeonato!!!

Kai- e por que para o Japão???

Kenny- ¬¬" lá é a cede da alb!!!senhor Dickinson adoraria a nossa presença!!!

Kai- grande coisa!!!

Akari- que bom quero que vocês conheçam minhas amigas do orfanato!!!

Ray- sera ótimo!!!

Tyson- Ray seu galinha!!!

Ray- eu não!!!

Max- que bom!!!vamos voltar para o Japão!!!

O medico aparece...

Medico- bom dia!!!

Todos- bom dia!!!

Kai- o que tem de tão bom!!!

Medico- é com você mesmo Kai,Akari tem que ficar em observação!!!

Kai- tudo bem!!!fazer o que!!!

Kenny- mas amanha temos que ir para o Japão!!!!!!

Kai- podem ir depois eu vou!!!

Tyson- não o que é isso!!! nos ficamos mais amanha aqui!!!

Kenny- mas não dá,as passagens estão compradas!!!!senhor Dickinson esta esperando nos amanha!!!

Kai- vão,eu vou depois!!!

Tyson- deixar você aqui!!!

Kai- SUMAM PARA O JAPÃO!!!

Tyson- ta bom né!!!

Todos vão para o Japão, Kai e Akari ficaram um pouco mais!!!

Mas o que será que vai acontecer???

Vamos ler a próxima fics e ver!!!não percam!!!

Reviews!!!! Ó.Ò


	16. Chapter 16

Kai teve que ficar nos Estados unidos,pois Akari estava em observação...

Kai- quando ela vai poder sair daqui???

Médico- amanha a tarde,é que ela veio e estava muito fraca é bom prevenir um pouco!!!

Kai- ta bom!!!!

Akari- você podia ter ido para o Japão com eles!!!

Kai- não!!!!

Akari- ai que lindo meu irmão quis ficar para cuidar de mim!!!

Kai- não foi por isso que eu fiquei!!!¬¬

Akari- por que foi então???

Kai- eu gosto dos Estados Unidos!!!¬¬

Akari- ¬¬" sei!!!não faz mal,o importante é que você esta aqui!!!eu quero pedir desculpas para você!!!

Kai- por que???

Akari- eu fui muito teimosa com você!!!mas é que eu queria muito passear com você!!!conversar,comer e fazer compras!!!

Kai- não tem problema nenhum!!!acho que eu fui um pouco rude!!!

Akari- eu também achei,mas você é assim mesmo!!!fazer o que!!!

E Tala aparece...

Tala- estou atrapalhando???

Kai- esta e muito pode sair daqui???

Akari- não esta não!!!!que bom que você esta bem!!!

Kai- o que você quer???

Tala- Spencer me disse que Voltaire pegou sua beyblade!!!

Kai- o que eu tenho a ver com isso???

Akari- ai Kai por que ser tão grosseiro,mas o que eu posso fazer para ajudar você???

Tala- na verdade Akari é muito perigoso para você!!!tem que repousar não se esqueça!!!

Kai- o que você quer???¬¬

Tala- eu vou atrás do Voltaire antes que ele volte para a Rússia!!!

Kai- e???¬¬

Tala- eu vim pedir sua ajuda!!!

Kai- por que o Spencer não vai???

Tala- ele esta com medo!!!!

Kai- ¬¬""mocinha!!!!

Tala- ele esta mal,Voltaire pressionou muito ele!!!temos que ajudar ele!!!

Kai- o que você quer que eu faça???

Tala- vamos atrás de Voltaire eu sei onde é o laboratório!!!

Akari- eu quero ir!!!

Kai- mas não vai!!!

Akari- eu quero ajudar o Spencer!!!T.T

Tala- descanse bastante!!!é o você pode fazer!!!!!

Akari- mas eu não vou fazer nada pra te ajudar!!!!

Tala- claro que vai,se você estiver bem eu ficarei muito feliz!!!!

Akari- por que???

Kai interrompe grosseiramente...

Kai- por que ele é um idiota!!!!vamos logo!!!!

E o dois vão atrás da beyblade de Spencer...

Kai- só um conselho Tala!!!

Tala- qual???

Kai- se afaste da minha irmã,seu idiota!!!

Tala- por que???

Kai- faça o que eu mando!!!não fique me fazendo perguntas!!!

Tala- por que???

Kai- você quer me irritar!!!

Tala- Akari é uma boa menina diferente de você!!!

Kai- eu não quero ser uma boa menina!!!!se afaste dela, aí eu volto a ser um da equipe!!!

Tala- então pode continuar nos bladebreakers!!!!

Kai- ora seu filho da ,...

E o dois vão em rumo ao laboratório

Chegando lá...

Kai- vamos entrar lá logo!!!

Tala- calma!!! você acha que vamos entrar tão rápido assim!!!

Kai- claro que vamos eu sou o Kai!!!!conhecido mundialmente!!!!

Tala- especialmente pelo Voltaire!!!

Kai- ¬¬ é mesmo!!!!mas o que a gente vai fazer!!!

Tala- vamos nos disfarçar de cientistas!!!

Kai- que idiota!!!

Tala- vai dar certo!!!

E lá foi os dois se disfarçarem de cientistas!!!

Com jalecos,óculos e crachás falsos!!!

Kai- como você tinha tudo isso???

Tala- eu planejei antes!!!

Kai- idiota!!!

E entraram no laboratório!!!

Kai- bom dia!!! gostaríamos de retratar algo com Voltaire ele se encontra disponível???

?????- não no momento ele não se encontra,ele esta a caminho da Rússia!!!!

Kai- droga!!!

?????- o que disse???

Kai- o que iria discutir com senhor Voltaire,era algo de extrema importância,ele não se encontra mesmo????

?????- não senhor,como já disse senhor Voltaire voltou a Rússia!!!

Kai- obrigado!!!

E eles saem...

Kai- você planejou isso também???

Tala- o que???

Kai- Voltaire voltou!!!!!tenho um plano!!!

Tala- qual???

Kai- vamos acionar o alerta de emergência!!!

Tala- o que??? como????

Kai- vou colocar minha beyblade contra o alarme de emergência,você distrai a pessoa na portaria!!!! Depois vou procurando nos cômodos o laboratório onde esta a beyblade do imbecil!!!!

Tala- mas não vai dar certo!!!

Kai- eu digo que vai dar certo sim,você só me obedece!!!! Agora você entra sozinho eu vou depois,quando a pessoa estiver bem distraída!!!!

Tala- ta bem!!!

E somente tala entra...

Tala- bom dia,pode parecer teimosia minha,porem irei ressaltar algo de muita importância,tem certeza que Voltaire não esta????

????- claro que tenho eu já disse!!!

Tala- você tem mesmo a certeza disto???

????- tenho sim senhor!!!

Tala- como posso saber que não é uma difamação!!!!

????- o que você esta falando???

Tala- não é mesmo mentira sua???

A pessoa já estava ficando irritada,porem estava concentrada!!!e Kai finalmente entrou...logo colocou sua beyblade contra o alarme que dispara...muitos se assustaram com o alarme e saíram correndo...Kai se escondeu...depois aguardou alguns minutos e foi procurar nos corredores!!!!

Kai- mas que droga!!!!

E estava demorando um pouco para ele encontrar,mas finalmente entrou em um laboratório,onde tinha muita beyblades em câmaras de aço para pesquisa!!!inclusive a beyblade de Spencer!!!!

Kai- finalmente!!!

Porem Kai foi recepcionado com muitos outros cientistas...

Cientista 1- peguem ele!!!

Kai- droga!!!

Cientista 2- não o deixem escapar!!!

E Kai corre para escapar dos cientistas...

Kai- espera o que eu estou fazendo!!!!

E Kai para de correr e prepara sua beyblade!!!!

Kai- vamos nessa Dranzer!!!!!!!!!!

E Kai lança sua beyblade para as câmaras pra quebrar e liberar as beyblades!!!

E continua a correr!!!

Cientista- mas o que ele esta fazendo???

Enquanto Dranzer com velocidade ia quebrando as câmaras Kai ia driblando os cientistas correndo pelo laboratório!!!!

Kai- peguei!!!

Kai pega a beyblade de Spencer, e vai pegando outras também!!!!assim que finalmente acaba de pegar!!!!

Kai- vamos acabar com isso Dranzer!!!

E a Dranzer começa a destruir todas as maquinas e os cientistas se surpreendem...mas correm,pois tudo estava começando a explodir!!!!

E Kai sai correndo do laboratório, e pega a Dranzer na mão!!!e passa pela porta e aciona o alarme novamente,porem desta vez era serio!!!!

Kai- Vamos embora!!!!

Grita passando por Tala...

Tala- por que você acionou novamente o alarme???

Kai- eu não acionei!!!

Tala- o que??? você explodiu tudo???O.O

Kai- não deu para evitar!!!é irresistível!!!!

Tala- ¬¬""""

Kai- cala boca e continua correndo!!!!

E eles se afastam,e tomam um táxi...

Kai- ufa...acabou!!!!

Tala- conseguiu a beyblade???

Kai- se eu seguisse seu plano idiota,não teria conseguido!!!mas consegui!!!!

Tala- que bom,Spencer ficara muito grato!!!!

Kai- tanto faz!!!

Tala- o que posso fazer para te compensar por ter me ajudado???

Kai- fique longe da Akari!!!

Tala- não!!! Obrigado Kai!!!

Bem Kai foi um herói neste capitulo!!!

veja o final desta minha fics,finalmente o desfecho de minha fics!!!!

Mandem review!!!!


End file.
